


Shedding Skin

by ll72



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fucking, Hardcore, Lesbian Sex, Mother-daughter sharing, Sex Toys, hints of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Betty goes bad, joining the Serpents as their newest member and bonding with her Mom, through their shared love of hot lesbian action.  Contains minor spoilers for episode eight of season two, though the twist is mine





	1. Chapter 1

As the music from the song faded away Betty Cooper knew what she had to do. She had fears and she knew she might also have regrets, but unless she walked onto that stage and showed them who she was she'd never be more than a shadow of her real self. The thought of being that, a simpering blonde in a small town, was her greatest fear of all. She briefly glanced across at her Mom, sitting at the bar, knocking back her nth tequila of the night and showing no sign of it. She looked happier than Betty had ever seen her now she was back where she'd come from. It was the proof Betty had needed, that she too wasn't born to be a small-town wife and mother, moving effortlessly from cheerleading and prom to respectability and suburbia. With a deep breath the blonde walked onto the stage.

FP Jones, paused by the microphone for a second and she wasn't sure if he was willing her to come forward or warning her to go back. She'd said he was doing it for his son, Jughead, but she wasn't and she knew Jughead knew as well, he'd told her they'd be finished if she went up on that stage and took the final initiation of the female Serpents. She was going anyway - saying she intended to support him even if he didn't want that support. It was a lie, she was a Serpent born, if not bred, and she was coming home. She moved onto the stage, aware everyone was looking at her, most with interest, Jughead with anger and her Mom, perhaps for the first time, with pride.

Either defeated or relieved FP tapped the microphone, "Betty Cooper's here to be a Serpent. Her Mom's one..." Alice Cooper lifted her glass and hollered as if she'd never been away. FP ignored her and the other shouts, cries and wolf whistles that were erupting from the audience and continued, "... so she's got through the door. But now she wants to prove she's got the balls, metaphorically in her case, to be a Serpent... to be one of us." The crowd yelled louder, a cacophony that was both supportive and terrifying. Polly forced herself to smile; it was a quirk of her physiognomy, that the only ones she ever seemed able to do were sweet. She glanced at Toni, the Serpent seemed to be the only who was seemingly disinterested, sitting quietly at her table, examining her nails for micro-dirt. "So who's her second?" FP yelled, he glanced at Jughead, seeming to offer his son the one chance. Jughead shook his head, leaving Betty disappointed, if unsurprised - that road had come to its end. FP glanced at her, both knowing that she needed a seconder beyond her Mom. 

"It's me," Toni stood up and raised her hand.

FP jerked his head back, obviously surprised, but you didn't get to lead a gang like the Serpents if you didn't have a flexibility of thought. He turned to give a quick glance to Betty. She nodded, she had known Jughead wouldn't do it, so she spoken to Toni beforehand and made sure the other girl would. FP faced back to the microphone, "Toni's seconding - two girls this ought to be interesting." The roar from the crowd told her it would be. Her Mom had done the initiation, twenty years ago, now she was cheering her on. FP spoke into the microphone one last time, "Betty Cooper then..."

He stepped away as the chords to "Mad World" slid out from the speakers. Betty paused for a second, waiting for the words to begin. "All around me are familiar faces..." that wasn't true, most of the men and women who were soon to be her brothers and sisters were as unknown to her as if they'd come from a different planet. She still slipped off her old jacket, a serpent shedding her skin. The song continued as she twirled round, bending over so her leather skirt rolled up her thighs, showing the suspenders beneath. She knew she was being admired, the guys behind her lusting after her sexy legs and hot butt. She felt nervous and anxious as she shook it for them, at the same time as she pulled at her T-shirt, felling confident and empowered as it came off. She swung round, dropping the top and wiggling her tits, threatening to burst them out of their lacy bra.

The crowd whooped and yelled, even FP grinning. "Going no where, going no where," sang Gary Jules as she reached round for the bra-strap and popped them out.

The audience shouted even louder, showing their appreciation as she jiggled and whirled, making her firm teenage titties bounce and sway. She could feel her confidence growing as she swung round again, her hands going under the skirts hem, dragging it down over her butt and down her thighs, revealing her lack of underwear. She continued pulling it down to her ankles, before artfully flicking it backwards at the Serpents - they'd remember her initiation as a quality strip. 

"I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad"

She turned again, showing them her near nakedness, clad just in the suspenders, knowing she should be embarrassed, but in reality drinking up their lust and her sinfulness. As she swayed a hand moved down to her pussy, sliding it open and letting a finger in. The guys nearest the stage gawked at her brazenness, their own pants straining over their dicks, as she rubbed and played.

"Went to school and I was very nervous"

Her eyes weren't for them, but first for Jughead, noting his disapproval and confirming he was lost. Then her Mom, sitting at the bar and watching proudly, the exact opposite of Jug, as Betty showed her true colours and became a Serpent. Lastly, Toni, now watching with interest as the blonde gyrated nearly naked round the stage, exposed and sexual, a fantasy fuck on legs. Betty kept her eye on the other teen as she twisted and moved to the metal pole. She gripped it high up and twisted round and against it, her legs moving either side. She pulled herself closer to it, feeling the tingle in her pussy as she rubbed it up and down the smooth metal. Up and down she went, leaving herself wet and the audience hard, her eyes still on Toni, sexing up the teen with her gaze.

"Enlarging your world, mad world," the final words drifted soulfully from the speakers and Betty swung round so that the pole was at her back and beckoned to Toni.

The teen Serpent got up with a grin, walking across the floor as her fellows cheered and whooped. She took Betty's hand as the blonde helped her up onto the short stage. Betty moved nearer, her mouth just inches from the other's ear, "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem, I'm going to enjoy it," grinned Toni, "I've always had a thing for blondes." She shrugged off her jacket tossing it to a friend as Betty slid down to her knees in front of her. 

The blonde's hands moved up the other teen's thighs, slowly and sensually, making a show of it. She could almost feel the enthusiasm of the crowd, knowing what was about to happen, their eagerness like a flare of energy. And in truth she was excited as well, she had never dared to go so far - to exhibit herself and now to bring another girl on the stage to join the show. Her pussy tingled with a warm fuzziness as her fingers crept to Toni's panty elastic, slipping in under it and dragging the underwear all the way down the toned, tanned legs. The teen Serpent stepped back and kicked her panties across the shiny surface of the stage with practised ease. She looked down and Betty looked up, both grinning.

"Eat her," shouted her Mom from across the room, a slight slur to her voice.

Betty didn't need any more encouragement, not from the yelling audience nor the giggling Toni. She just want to lick her first pussy and do it in public, knowing when it was done she'd be a Serpent. Her hands hoisted Toni's dark skirt up enough so that her pussy was bare and exposed to the blonde, albeit not to the crowd. Not that the seated Serpents seemed to mind, they were still shouting their encouragement, eager for her to become both a woman and a Serpent. 

The blonde nodded her head forward and gave an exploratory lick. The pussy lips quivered as her tongue touched them and Toni gave a little giggle and moan of her own. Betty pulled her head back, biting her lip as if she was shy. It had felt good, to feel her tongue going over another's cunt had made her own buzz with excitement and she reached down to gently rub her slit, sliding her fingers over the hole. 

"Mmmnnn," she looked up at Toni, "Again?"

"You've not done enough to pass yet," the other Serpent grinned down. 

Betty knew that. She smiled sweetly up, "Tell me when you've had enough."

"You'll know," said Toni.

"Get that face in that twat, give it her good, show them you're my daughter," shouted her Mom, not caring who heard.

Betty raised her face and pushed it at the cunt, her mouth opening and her tongue shooting out. This time after her first lick she kept at it, slamming fast and hard at the slot, her tongue pounding at the lips and the gap between them, forcing its way in. Toni gave a quivering moan, leaning one hand on Betty's shoulder as if to balance. The blonde's tongue raced up and down, leaving the hole coated in saliva. It made her hot and excited, her own fingers rubbing at her naked cunt, masturbating on stage. It made others excited as well, if she could tell from the calls and shouts, her Mom's cries of tipsy encouragement audible above the others. It was doing something to Toni as well,. the teen Serpent shuddering and moaning, and not all the wetness round her pussy was Betty's saliva.

Keeping one hand to pleasure her own pussy Betty brought the second up to Toni's. She extended a finger and pressed it between the lips, opening them for her tongue to follow. The lithe muscles swept down the tunnel, running over nerve endings and hidden zones of pleasure, going in deeper and deeper as the finger pushed in. Toni's hands gripped Betty's shoulders tighter, "Oh fuck, yeah."

The blonde tongued faster and harder, her face stuffed against Toni's inner thighs, her nose pressed into the flesh. The lack of oxygen and the taste combined in an intoxicating mix, like a old fashioned opium den and Betty pushed a finger into her own wet cunt, working it eagerly. Cum dripped down it, spreading over her finger, leaving it wet and lubricated. She could hear the crowd chanting and shouting out encouragement. She barely listened, the sounds muffled, like in a dream. All that mattered was tonguing Toni's twat and sending the other teen to heaven.

"Oooohh, oooohh, yesss," Toni's shook, her hands gripping Betty's shoulders like she was scared that if she didn't she fall off. Her pussy ground forward, pressing at Betty's mouth. The blonde pulled her finger out to give herself more space, driving the tongue faster and faster into the wet hole. She slid the spare hand up and under Toni's skirt, gripping the teen's ass cheek and kneading it as she licked. Toni squealed again, "Ooooohh, yesssss, oooohhh."

Betty felt so hot, her own cunt burning, no matter how wet she was making it. Her forehead burnt, pushed against Toni. Her secret yearning for pussy was out and she was loving it. The taste, the texture, the delightful aroma, the warmth on her tongue; it all made and her blood boil as it pumped, like red lava of desire. "MMmnn, yum," she moaned, breathing in quickly before resuming her tonguing, making out with the pussy like they were in the back seat of a car at the drive in.

"Fuuckkk, oooohhh, urrrrhhh, fuck," Toni was trembling, her legs shaking, hit after hit hammering her hole. "OOoohhh, yesss, fuck."

"Give it her Betty," her Mom yelled above the tumult, "Show them you're a Serpent."

That was what Betty wanted, even more than to be licking Toni (which was still excellent and a fantastic way to be initiated), was to be a Serpent and finally let out her dark side. Where once she'd kept it hidden now it was out on display, her sinful appetites, her desire to shock and titillate, her dyke desires - no more little Miss Perfect, no now she was a biker chick with a hunger for cunt. Her tongue pounded faster at the thought, and unlike her Mom she'd stay the distance, not creep into domestic drudgery and suburban simplicity, until her real self became too powerful too ignore. No, Betty would wear the jacket with pride and get all the pussy she wanted.

"Oooohhh, uuurrrhhh, yessss, fuck, fuck, fuck," grunted Toni, her fingers digging into Betty's naked shoulders and her legs shaking and banging against the blonde as she shuddered in pleasure. Betty knew she was nearing end game and her tongue sped up, pressing deep into the hole and lapping away at the yummy juice. Toni gasped and squealed some more, her back arching and her long hair waving down. Betty went faster and faster, driving the Serpent to orgasmic heights.

"AAAarrrghh, yesssss, fucckkk, aaaaarrghhh," screamed Toni and the audience roared.

"Go on Betty, make her cum," screamed her Mom encouragingly.

Betty's tongue danced the fandango, speeding down and around, hammering into the hole and stimulating every one of Toni's sensitive spots. "AAAarrrrghh," the other teen screamed again, "Aaaaarrrghhh, yesssss."

The girl juice squirted out, an explosive gush of warm liquid. It filled Betty's mouth and even as she was swallowing it, more was shooting out like a geyser, blasting all over her face and down her tits. It lasted for no more than ten seconds, but left Betty soaked, the girl cum covering her face and dripping down her tits. 

She looked up at Toni. The other girl looked down smiling and then offered her hand to help her up. Betty took it and stood. The blonde became aware of the cheers and applause, the bikers hammering their fists on their tables and their boots on the floor in approval. Jughead was nowhere to be seen, but her Mom was still at the bar, a glass of tequila raised in a toast high above her head as her other hand beat down at the bar. FP was behind her with a jacket and Toni was helping her into it. The cheers got louder and Betty knew she belonged.

She was a Southside Serpent.

*

After her show Betty had gone into the restroom to get cleaned and dressed, proudly putting on her jacket and admiring herself in the mirror. She was a top chick now and she knew it, a Southside Serpent bad girl, a delinquent biker, a juvie - and unlike her life before it felt real and true, not a fake half-existence where she always try to look and be good. Other women came in the bathroom, congratulating her and making sure she knew they now had her back - she got more new numbers in her phone in half an hour than she'd got since her Mom had reluctantly allowed her one for her fifteenth birthday.

Speaking of her Mom, Betty was a little disappointed she didn't come up and congratulate her. Especially since it had been her Mom who been the most vocal of the audience cheering her on. But her Mom was like that - until a few weeks ago she hadn't even known that she was a Southside Serpent; and even when finding out she thought her Mom had given it up, as she hadn't been to the clubhouse for years. It had been a surprise when she had told her she was going to come tonight - but once a Serpent always a Serpent, her Mom had said and she wasn't going to miss her daughter's initiation. Now that it had taken place her Mom was probably back to being a suburban drudge - something Alice swore would never happen to her.

A feeling confirmed when she left the restroom to see that her Mom's place at the bar was empty. It wasn't for long as Betty took her place and had her first ever shots - enough of them to leave her tipsy, but not enough to leave her drunk - the Serpents saw to that, they looked after their own. She followed the shots with some pool and wrapping herself round a pole, in a clothed dance, whilst making suggestive comments. She'd wanted to say thanks to Toni, but the teen Serpent had also vanished into the night, leaving Betty to get acquainted with the rest of the gang.

It was past twelve by the time the blonde decided to call it a night, unsurprisingly her Mom hadn't left the car. Luckily Sweetpea was available for a lift and as he let rip of his throttle and the motorbike sped through the night Betty clung to him, shuddering at the power between her legs and deciding that she needed a bike as soon as possible.

The lights were off when she got back, allowing her to say goodnight and thank you to Sweetpea with a hot and heavy make out, which stopped just short of his hands going up and her T-shirt, before she broke and waved. Her room seemed the same, but different, as if the Teddy bears and pink wallpaper no longer fitted - she made a mental note to redecorate before collapsing asleep.

*

The trouble with sleeping in your leather jacket, Betty concluded, as she awoke the next morning was that if left you hot and sticky, even if you had worn a nightdress underneath. She slid out of them both and into a robe, heading to the bathroom for a shower. The door was locked and she could hear the sound of running water. She sighed as she realised her Mom had beaten her too it, a shower would have to wait until after breakfast.

Returning to her room she got into jeans and a dark T-shirt, before putting on her leather jacket. She didn't know if her Mom was still Serpent this morning, but Betty was and a Serpent for life. She left her room, muttering to herself slightly, as she passed the still locked bathroom door and headed down to the kitchen.

Her Mom was down their, spooning out some waffles onto a plate. As she was dressed in torn jeans and a T-shirt with an Death Metal band on front it answered the question of whether she was still Serpent or not. She looked up before Betty could ask the second one, "Breakfast?"

"Yes," said Betty and sat down.

Before she could open her mouth, her Mom spoke. "You enjoyed last night," it was a statement not a question.

"Yes, it's what I'm meant to be," Betty replied.

"I know, you're my daughter," said Alice. "I tried to escape it, but couldn't, I'm a Serpent too." She smiled, "It's where we belong."

That was so true it hardly needing saying, but Betty nodded anyway, "We're Serpents. Who's in the shower?"

"Hey Betty," Toni walked in, answering the question, one towel wrapped around her waist, another bundled round her hair. 

She walked over to Alice, her naked tits jiggling gently. The Milf put down the plate she was holding and allowed Toni's lips to brush gently across hers, the naked teenage boobs gently touching her. Betty's pussy hummed at the sight. The kiss ended quickly and Alice gestured for Toni to take a seat, "Waffles?"

"Yes," the teen nodded hungrily, sitting opposite Betty with her bosom on open display. They were delectable. She saw Betty looking at them and smiled, jiggling them slightly as she turned to Alice as the older woman came over with a plate, "Thanks for letting me crash here last night."

"I enjoyed it," said Alice, "After seeing the little show the two of you put on I had to have a taste myself."

Toni bit into a waffle, "These are delicious." 

Alice smiled, whether at the compliment to her waffle making skills or remembering the last night Betty wasn't sure. Not that Betty could blame her, the waffles were okay, but Toni was certainly a hot bit of stuff and her pussy was much more munchable than the waffles. "I enjoyed it as well, the initiation and everything."

Toni grinned, "Going girl on girl was inspired. I sucked a guy off for mine, I wish I'd thought of lapping cunt, so much more tasty."

"I agree," said Alice nodding.

"It was a first for me, being tongue fucked by a daughter and her Mom on the same night," Toni admitted with a smile.

Alice moved behind her placing her hands on the teen's shoulders and gently massaging her, "No Serpent sleeps alone," she said, which whilst not quiet the first law was a close enough rendering of it. Toni nodded smiling as she took another bite of her waffle, not complaining as Alice's hands moved down her shoulders and onto her front, creeping down to gently cup and squeeze the titties. Betty felt a touch of jealousy; she was the one who'd opened Toni's cunt and it was hardly fair that her Mom got to make the most of it. She forced it down, her Mom was a Serpent and she should support her, even if that support was not saying anything as her Mom copped a feel of a hot teen in front of her. 

Her Mom smiled as though she knew what Betty was thinking. "You want to try another first?"

"What?" asked Toni curiously.

"You have a mother-daughter threesome," said Alice matter of factly and Betty's mouth fell open. Her Mom looked at her with that stare she used when the blonde had done something wrong and dumb, "What? You're a Serpent now, so am I. There's nothing wrong in us sharing some hottie, especially if she's a Serpent as well."

Toni looked at Betty and gave a small shrug and smile, "I'm in, if Betty wants to give it a go."

Obviously sharing another woman with your Mom was totally taboo and wrong, something that no self-respecting teen should do and if it got out they'd be the talk of Riverdale and not in a good way. "I'm in," nodded Betty with a smile, "I was surprised that's all."

"Huh," her Mom said, as if she didn't believe her.

Betty stood, leaving a half-finished waffle on her plate. "Where are we going to go?"

Her Mom looked a little surprised for a second at Betty taking the lead, before giving a curt nod of what looked like approval, "My bedroom."

Betty led the way up, confident Toni and her Mom were following. She hadn't been in the room since her parents separation, and it didn't look much different except that pictures of her Dad had gone and a Serpent's jacket was hung behind the door. Once she was far enough in Betty turned. Toni was right behind her and Betty didn't hesitate in starting the threesome, her lips pressing down against Toni's before the other teen registered they'd stopped. In her defence Toni quickly recovered, her mouth opening to press against Betty's, her tongue flickering forward like the Serpent she was. Her hands were on Betty's back, going up the teen's top, rubbing at the naked skin beneath.

In her peripheral vision Betty could see her Mom kicking off her shoes and undoing her jeans, pulling them and the underwear down to step out of. As Betty continued to kiss Toni, her body pressing at the topless teen's, her Mom grinned and removed her own T-shirt. Her Milf titties swung free instantly. Betty had never seen her Mom topless before and eyes opened to see there was a small tattoo of a snake at the top of one tit and that both were pierced. She broke the kiss momentarily to look at her Mom and Alice grinned, evidently enjoying her daughter's shock. "It's not my only tattoo," she said and turned her back to the teen.

On the lower back was a tramp stamp, a double headed serpent hissing both ways at once. In capitals above was 'SOUTHSIDE SERPENT' and below, 'SEXY SLUT'. Her Mom grinned, "You want one?"

"Yes," nodded Betty.

"We'll get you one," said her Mom, "Now let me have some of Toni."

She stepped forward and took Toni's chin her hand, forcefully twisting the teen towards her. Toni grinned and opened her mouth for the older woman's kiss. Betty took a step back and got out of her own clothes, dropping them across the floor. For a second she watched her Mom and Toni kissing, the older woman tugging away the teen's towels so their naked bodies could press together. Then Alice broke the kiss and beckoned Betty forward, "You joining us?"

"Yes," Betty stepped forward and Toni's hand reached down to her ass, "How do we do this?"

"I've always found its best to let things go and see where they lead, not to plan," said Alice and Toni nodded in agreement

"You both had lesbian threesomes before?" asked Betty, feeling like she was the newcomer in the room.

"Oh yes, when I was a Southside Serpent before I had lots," her Mom grinned, opening a bit of her past that Betty was unaware off.

"I've had a couple," said Toni more modestly, "I agree with your Mom, let's just see where we go and not plot out each position like we're planning a porno."

"Okay," said Betty and took the initiative by grabbing Toni's cheeks and dragging the teen's mouth against hers. Her fellow Serpent kissed back eagerly, her body moving from Alice's to her daughter's, pressing the naked flesh together. Their tongues flickered together for a couple of moments before Toni's mouth was jerked away and Alice slammed her lips at the teen, who responded with same enthusiasm as she had when making out with Betty. Betty watched them for a short while, moving her hand down to rub her pussy as she did. Her Mom saw what she was doing and reached out to take Toni's wrist and guiding her hand to her daughter's cunt. Toni began to rub gently, her finger moving over the slit. 

Giggling Betty kidnapped the teen's mouth again, grabbing her jaw and yanking it away from her Mom and towards her. Their lips moved together, their tongues slipping round and round each other. Toni's fingers slid up and down Betty's slot, teasing her. Betty kissed harder, feeling her Mom taking her hand and guiding it to Toni's cunt. The blonde took the hint and began to rub it. It was soft and smooth and warm and sexy and she stroked it as she waited for her Mom to take Toni's mouth back.

Alice didn't. Instead she dipped her head and began to kiss and lick and suckle at the nearest of Toni's titties, her head so close to Betty's chest that the blonde could feel her Mom's hair brushing at her own bosom. The older woman's hand moved down and she joined Betty in stroking the other teen's twat, their knuckles grazing as they slid their fingers up and down. It felt strange to be with another woman at the same time as your Mom, but for the first time Betty thought her Mom might actually see her as an adult, not a naughty schoolgirl. She let go off Toni's mouth and moved her own to the other teen's spare tit, taking it in her mouth and suckling it. Her Mom pulled her head back to smile with loving pride at her daughter before resuming the sucking.

"Mmmnnnm," Toni moaned, her spine arching backwards and her hands running over the two Cooper's heads as they sucked, "Oh that is so good, mmmmmnn, that is lovely." 

Betty sucked harder, swallowing the boob, playing with the teat with her teeth. Her head was touching her Moms, a slight friction developing as they gently rubbed each other as they suckled, their hair sweeping across the scalps. Betty was reaching down to Toni's pussy, only to find her Mom was already there, sliding a finger into Toni's twat. The teen hesitated, just for a second, and then joined her, hoping her Mom didn't mind. Alice didn't seem to, her digit going in faster and again breaking from the titty sucking to smile encouragingly at her daughter. "Work Toni's hole, Betty, finger this hot wet cunt with me."

"Ooohh, yesss, fuck my pussy with your fingers. Ooooohhh, that is so good," Toni moaned in agreement. She groaned louder as the Coopers slammed their fingers in, Betty loving the fact her knuckle was grazing against her Mom's as much as the warm, wetness of the hole and gasps from her fellow Serpent. Her mouth clamped further up Toni's titty, sucking it in and biting down at the flesh as her tongue pressed and wiggled at the nipple. Her Mom was doing the same, swallowing Toni deep, and working in partnership with her daughter. "Ooooohhh, fuuuuckk," the teen gasped.

Alice disengaged from the teen tit and lowered herself on her haunches, her face next to Toni's fuckhole. She briefly looked up at her daughter, smiling, "Come join me," she said and began to lick around the slit.

Betty didn't need a second invitation to join her Mom, her knees bending as she came down parallel. Her Mom was still fingering Toni, opening the cunt wide and enticingly, as her other hand gripped and kneaded the teen's firm butt. Betty slipped her own finger out, licking it off the juice, before placing it on her Mom's knee to balance herself and reaching round with the other to grasp her fellow serpent's ass cheek. Toni gasped again as Betty leant forward and began to lick, her head pushing at her Mom's as their tongues touched and tasted both each other and the sexy hole.

Betty's tongue slid in, running over her Mom's. She could feel the vibrations as her Mom lapped with enthusiasm at the hole. Betty matched her speed and eagerness, inwardly bursting with happiness that she had found something she could bond with her Mom over. Especially as it was so tasty. 

The two Cooper licked and licked, their tongues competing and co-operating as they slipped into Toni's cunt, their mouths kissing the lips or pulling at it gently with their teeth. In and out, up and down, over and in, making sure every inch of pussy was thoroughly tongue massaged. To Betty the cunt tasted as good as yesterday, the juice trickling over her tongue and down her throat in a constant light drip. Doing it with her Mom made it even better and she couldn't help but rub her cunt as she tongued, gratified to see her Mom was doing the same, enjoying sharing Toni's twat as much as her daughter.

And Toni....

"Oooohhh, uuuurhhh," Toni shuddered and gasped, her hands cupping and squeezing her own tits for extra pleasure, "Ooooohh, eat my cunt good, get your tongues deep, mmmnnn, yes, ooohh."

Alice placed her hand on the Toni's belly and pushed her towards the bed. The teen took the hint, falling backwards onto it, her legs spread open. Alice lifted her head, smiling beatifically at her daughter, "Do you want to do a caterpillar? I'll carry on down here, you sit on Toni's face and get your pussy lapped?"

"Yes, do," giggled Toni, "It'll be fun and I want to see if you taste as good as your Mom."

"Okay," Betty nodded, climbing first onto the bed and then over Toni. Facing forward, she lowered her fuckhole down on the other Serpent's face gingerly. She needn't have worried about smothering her as Toni grabbed her thighs and dragged her down so that her slot was engulfing the other's mouth. The blonde gave a gasp as Toni's tongue pushed up, rubbing at her slit and sliding over her clitoris. Speeding up the teen massaged the flesh, forcing her tongue between the lips to touch the soft flesh between. Betty gasped and shuddered in pleasure, her body vibrating in ecstasy. 

In front of her her Mom was bent down again, hands on Toni's thighs, giving the teenager a fast and hard tonguing. It seemed to energise Toni and make the teen tongue Betty's twat with even more enthusiasm, slamming the lithe muscle up and down the slit, pressing in and down, before shooting out to hit the clit with hard, powerful strokes. Betty squealed in pleasure, her hands gripping and kneading her own tits, face-riding Toni and working her cunt at the teenager's tongue. Her Mom looked up and Betty could see the pride and happiness in her face as they joined together. Betty grinned back, "Ooohhh, fuck this is so hot, urrrrhhh, I'm loving this."

Toni squeezed the blonde's thighs in agreement and pounded the clitoral hood with her tongue to further emphasise the message, making Betty shriek louder, a squirt of cum blasting from her pussy and over the other Serpent's titties and smooth chest. She fell forward, her head ending just inches from her Mom's, their eyes locking for a moment, an almost telepathic signal going between them, before Betty's tongue again shot out to start to lap hard at the top of Toni's cunt. Toni in turn continued to tongue-pound Betty, slurping at the juicing hole and leaving it leaking cum. 

"Mmmnnn, that was yum," Alice grinned and stood up, wiping her mouth of Toni's twat-juice. She smiled at Betty as the teen continued to lap enthusiastically, her fingers gripping the other teen's thighs to pull them apart. Betty carried on licking, her eyes following her naked Mom as she sashayed over to one of her cupboards, the tattoo on her back rippling as she walked. She opened the doors and pulled out a cardboard box, turning back to the sixty-nining teens. "I don't know about you, but my tongue is starting to ache, but my pussy is still horny," she giggled upending the box onto the bed.

A deluge of sex toys bounced on the bed; small, medium, large, smooth and ribbed, dildos, vibrators and butt-plugs - enough to keep even a sexy Serpent engaged for a long time. Still smiling Alice bent over and picked up a large vibrator.

"MMmnn, yum, yes," Betty gave Toni one more lap and pulled herself up, reaching down to help the other teen to her feet. For a moment the two teen Serpents surveyed the pile as Alice got on the bed, sitting against the headboard and spreading her legs. The toy buzzed as she began to rub it at her cunt, smiling broadly at the younger women as they quickly chose a couple of vibrators themselves and joined her, Toni in the middle, Betty on the other side.

The blonde switched on the toy, feeling it vibrate and spin in her hand. She glanced to the side to see Toni was already rubbing hers at her pussy, shuddering in pleasure. "MMmnnn, yesss, oooohhh."

Betty spread her leg so her thigh was over Toni's and her foot tickling at her Mom's and began to slide the toy over her twat. The vibrations sped up her like an electric surge, waves of sexual pleasure blazing up her pussy. She pressed the toy harder, rubbing it up and down over her slit and onto her clitoris, feeling the power course through her, stoking her passion. She gasped and giggled, moaning heavily as the flames of ecstasy grew. Closing her eyes she could hear the moans of her Mom and Toni above the buzz of their toys, feel their shakes and shivers as they came.

The three Serpents worked the toys over their pussies, making them the vibrate as much as the sex-aids. Cunt juice dripped from them all, soaking Alice's bedding, though Betty didn't think - for once - her Mom would mind the extra laundry. Their moans got louder and more intense as they massaged the toys over their cunts, pressing them hard at the slots and sending explosive waves through them all. "Ooohhh, mmmnnn yes, mmmmnnn, ururrhhh."

Betty opened her eyes again, looking at Toni, the teen gasping in pleasure and then her Mom, the older woman toying herself excitedly as her daughter watched. She saw Betty looking at her and grinned happily "That's good Betty, rub that pretty pussy like that." She grinned wider as Betty nodded and worked the toy faster and harder, "I'm so proud, now we're both Serpents we'll do lots of things like this together."

"I'm looking forward to it," giggled Betty. And she was. After years of not getting her Mom and feeling like she was the cuckoo in the nest, she finally belonged - the sense of connection with her Mom so intense it was almost like they were one. "I'm so glad we're Serpents together."

Her Mom grinned and nodded, not answering but instead concentrating on rubbing her cunt with the vibrator, suddenly giving a little squeal as she came. Betty did the same, pressing the shivering toy over her clit and gasping as it drove her to another orgasm. Between them Toni was also shuddering and crying out, her eyes closed in ecstasy, as she worked her wrist up and down, "Oooohhh, uuurrhhh, aaaaarrghh."

"AAAaarrggghhh," Alice screamed in pleasure, her body shaking so much the whole bed wobbled with her, "Aaaarrrrghhh." She collapsed back against the bed, switching off her toy and watching Toni and Betty as the two teen's slid their own toys over their soaked holes.

After a few moments, Alice stood up and walked over to the pile of toys. She picked up a plug and smiled, "Have you ever jilled your pussy, whilst there's a plug in your butt, it doubles the fun."

"No," Betty shook her head, more surprised than she should have been that her Mom knew this stuff.

"Yeah, it does," giggled Toni. She switched off her toy and looked at Betty, "You should try it."

"Okay," said Betty, switching off her vibrator. If her Mom recommended it she wanted to try it.

"Get on your hands and knees and we'll put it in, your ass can be tight the first time," Alice instructed and Betty did as her Mom said without complaint. "Toni, could you help open Betty's butt."

The older woman put the toy in her mouth and began to suck it as Toni knelt behind Betty and gripped her ass cheeks pulling them apart. She spat down at the hole and rubbed it with a finger, pressing it gently at the sphincter, easing the rosebud apart slightly. Betty quivered in excitement, she had never had anything up her ass and she was both excited and a little nervous. Luckily her Mom seemed to be really lubricating the toy and Toni also seemed to have some expertise in prepping an asshole for entry, the teen pushing her finger tip in and twisting it round to create a small cavern. 

"She's ready," Toni said after a couple of moments.

Alice popped the toy from her mouth, it shimmered with her saliva, well-wetted. She smiled as she past it to Toni, "You do the honours." Toni nodded as she took the plug. Alice turned back to her daughter, "Relax and enjoy, it'll be uncomfortable at first but you'll soon get used to it. Then you'll love it."

Betty nodded. "Ready" asked Toni and before the blonde teen could reply, she pushed the toy in. For a second, as the tip passed her sphincter, Betty though her Mom was wrong about the discomfort - it felt no worse than having the tip of Toni's finger twisting there. Then the other teen pushed it further and Betty gasped, her eyes widening, as her ass walls were stretched and opened. Toni turned and pushed, drilling the plug deeper and deeper into the hole. The walls ached and widened, seeming to go further than they were designed to go. It felt like swallowing cement and Betty's mouth twisted in a grimace. 

Her Mom smiled encouragingly, picking out another plug, "That's it Betty, you can take it," she said and slipped her lips round the second plug, sucking it like a popsicle. 

"Uuurrhhh," grunted Betty, hoping that sounded like agreement rather than pain. Her ass was sore with the toy, not agonisingly so, but more like a throbbing pain which was just about bearable. Toni stroked her ass cheek with one hand whilst she worked the toy with the other. Betty wiggled and pushed her butt back, hoping to get more comfortable - it seemed to work, or at least it didn't get any worse as Toni pushed at the toy.

"That's in," giggled her fellow Serpent.

Pulling the plug from her mouth Alice smiled at her daughter, "Give yourself a moment to get used to that whilst me and Toni plug our asses."

"Uuuhh, yes," grimaced Betty. She watched as Toni picked up a plug and sucked it for a moment. Even as the teen Serpent was sucking it Alice was spreading the teen's ass and working the dildo in. Various expressions passed over Toni's face, but she took it and as soon it was embedded she removed the plug from her mouth and returned the favour. 

Betty watched as her fellow Serpent bent down and eased apart her Mom's cheeks before placing the tip of the toy over the rosebud and twisting it in. The older woman moaned and giggled as the toy drilled down, her tattoo shivering so it seemed like the snake was slithering across her back. It didn't take long for Toni to drive it in, straightening and smiling like a craftsman who has done a good job. Alice stretched and giggled, "Good fit." She turned back to Betty, "How's yours?"

To her surprise Betty found that whilst she'd been watching the others she'd got used to her own toy without noticing. She gave her ass an experimental wiggle, the toy moved slightly but in a way that sent little jolts of pleasure through her, rather than pain. She smiled up at her Mom, "It's fits well too."

"Okay," Alice grinned, "Let's work our cunts. Get onto your back Betty, roll yourself so your ass is upwards and then spread your legs."

Betty did as she was told as her Mom and Toni took similar positions either side. The three vibrators buzzed in unison, like lightsabers at a duel, as the women switched them on. Betty pressed hers to her pussy and began to work it, sliding the toy over her slit. It felt good, even better than before, as the plug vibrated and shivered in her ass, stimulating hidden nerves and sexual zones. She gasped and moved it harder and faster, massaging her slick slot with the buzzing toy. Betty could feel her Mom shuddering and shaking as she too played with her pussy, the older woman's leg brushing at her daughter's as they lay side by side. Toni was quivering in pleasure as well, her back bending as she rubbed her cunt.

"Oooohhh, urrrrhh, yessss," the three of them moaned. Their groans and squeaks sounded over the light buzz of the toys and the rock of the bed as they shuddered on it. Betty could feel her cunt juice filling her pussy and oozing over her lips, leaving them gleaming with cum. She moved the toy faster and faster, pressing it at her clitoral hood and crying out in pleasure as the bud bounced and quivered under the vibrator's power. "Aaarrrghh, yessss, aaaaarrghh," her head pushed against the bed and her blonde hair spread over the quilt.

"Aaaarrrghh, fuuckk, aaaarrghh," Toni and her Mom were equally enjoying themselves, their arms moving at speed as they jilled themselves with the vibrators, the plugs quivering in their butts. "Aaaarrrggghh."

Betty pressed the toy harder against her cunt, feeling the power. It felt so good. It was nice Toni was here, but she was an add-on. It was her Mom that mattered; she knew they were now in a good place, if you don't become close to someone when you masturbate in unison when were you going to be? She felt so close to her at this moment, a bonding they'd never had. She squeaked and gasped as another orgasm hit her, her elbow pressing at her Mom's side as the older woman came at the same time, her back arching up. "Aaaarrrghhh, yessss, aaaarrghh."

"Aaaarrghh, fuuuckkk, yesssss," squealed Toni, her back arching and her legs kicking like an overturned beetle. "Aaarrrrghh, fuck, shit," she screamed loudly as she came, her body shuddering. Then she collapsed back, panting for breath, sated.

Betty continued with her Mom, the two Coopers working the toys over their cunts and clits, their bodies shaking and quivering as the pleasure tore through them. Both of them squealed and squeaked, cunt juice soaking their toys and the bedding. The plugs wiggled in their asses, shaking and jiggling, stimulating them with every pleasurable shudder. They turned their heads to each other, smiling for a second before their expressions contorted as another round of orgasms hit them. They continued rubbing and massaging with the vibrators, their ecstasy in total union. Faster and faster they used the toys, powering their pussies to oblivion.

"Aaaarrrrghhh" screamed Betty as she came.

"Aaaarrrrghhh" her Mom cried out as she orgasmed at the same time.

Two explosive geysers of cum squirted up from their cunts, the juice shooting up well over a foot, before splashing down on the bed. Betty collapsed back, her cunt so pleasured it was almost numb. 

Her Mom switched off her vibrator, panting heavily as she lay back on the bed, trying to get her breath until she finally managed it, "I guess we're both Southside Serpents now."

"Yes," smiled Betty "and no Serpent fucks alone."


	2. Chapter 2

"You ready?" Alice Cooper asked her daughter.

Betty nodded. "Yes," she said and to emphasise the point she gave her jacket a small tug bringing it further forward on her shoulders. The leather of it smelt good, cool against her bare arms and creased into comfortableness. To the teen it was almost like a second skin and she sometimes wore it to bed - if she was alone - and all the time around the house. It was a sign of her birth as a Southside Serpent and the fact her Mom wore a near matching one as proudly as she explained why they'd become so close over the last couple of months.

"Let's go then," her Mom said, picking up Betty's helmet and passing it to the teen, before grabbing her own from the table.

There motorbikes were out on the drive, a 'gift' from her Dad's alimony check - two gleaming speed machines, with hot powerful engines which paid no attention to any speed limits. Betty was sure the neighbours disapproved of her and her Mom, but they didn't say anything, not wanting to cross a pair of Southside Serpents - even in this middle class 'burb. She sat astride the machine and bundled her hair up to put in the helmet. As she did so she glanced Archie in his bedroom lifting weights - he ignored her as he had done for the last few months - ever since she'd told him she wasn't leaving the Serpents and her Mom had fucked his ex-girlfriend. She should have felt sad that she'd lost her oldest childhood friend - in reality she didn't give a fuck. Her friends were in the Serpents now and Archie was far from Southside material.

"Let's go," said her Mom, her voice muffled through two sets of helmets and the sudden roar of the engine.

Soon they were powering through the streets, two leather clad vixens ignoring the limits, overtaking the slower moving cars and taking red lights as optional. To Betty it was one of the things she enjoyed most - the freedom from laws, the vroom of a pounding engine between her legs, the horrified disapproval of respectable citizens as they sped pass. Sadly it wasn't a long journey to their destination and Betty felt a brief moment of dissappointment as she slowed into Pops. 

Of course the sadness didn't last long as she saw her favourite thing - hot slut.

She pulled her bike up next to her Mom's. Standing outside, a few feet from the door, were Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge. The two rich bitches were standing almost to attention, wearing skirts that were too short for the weather and tops that were cropped to expose their naked stomachs. Both were holding their purses in front of them and fiddling nervously at being together and anxious in case they'd been stood up. They began to look more relieved as the two Coopers dismounted, Betty pulling off her helmet and shaking her hair free like she was in a shampoo advert. 

"Hey," Alice Cooper had also removed her helmet and was walking the last few feet which separated them from the two rich girls. She stopped in front of Veronica and grabbed the teen under her ass, pulling her in for a kiss.

For a second Cheryl stood like a spare wheel watching the kiss, before Betty got in front of her and dragged her forward for a kiss. The redhead responded automatically and enthusiastically, her mouth opening for her girlfriend's and her tongue wrapping round Betty's. The blonde pressed her head forward devouring Cheryl's lips like they were a cherry chapstick. Her hands reached round, up Cheryl's thighs and under her skirt, until she found the rump, squeezing it tight and kneading it. Her thumbs moved up until she found the material of the panties, small and delicate, like Betty told her to wear. The blonde inwardly grinned as she broke the kiss, "Have you been waiting long?"

Cheryl briefly glanced at Veronica as the Latino reluctantly broke from Alice, the older woman pressing at the teen's chest to disengage her. "Not long," lied the redhead after a moment's hesitation, though Betty knew she and her Mom were near an hour late.

"Let's grab something in Pops before we go for a ride," said Betty and Cheryl nodded looked relieved, she hated the motorbike.

"Okay," Veronica nodded, looking briefly at her older girlfriend to check Alice was in agreement. 

The four of them entered the diner. Pop, behind the counter, looking at them with disapproval. He wasn't a big fan of Southside Serpents, but there money was as good as anybody's and if he didn't take it he found himself coming, in the morning, to smashed windows and graffitied walls. And if Sweetpea wanted to fuck a hooker in the toilets Pop would just need to realise that was just the perils of doing business in Riverdale. 

They went over to a small table, Cheryl and Veronica getting on the seats and sliding against the wall before the two Serpents joined them, their arms moving round the teens' shoulders. Pop scurried over, obviously keen to take the order and get the bikers out as soon as possible, "What you having?" he asked in a tone bordering on civility.

"You paying?" Alice fixed Veronica with a gaze.

"Oh yes," said Veronica blushing, "Cheryl and I are covering this."

Betty and her Mom quickly perused the menu's searching the most expensive meals they could. They probably wouldn't finish them, but the rich girls had plenty of credit and didn't mind using it on their girlfriends. "Triple bacon cheeseburger with all the trimmings and extra fries and an extra large chocolate milkshake," said Betty as Pop scribbled into his notebook. Before he could look up to take the next person's order, Betty added, "And a low-fat salad and a glass of water for Cheryl." She squeezed the redhead's arm and turned to look at her with her trademark smile, so sweet it could rot teeth, "We don't want you putting on the pounds do we?"

"No," said Cheryl blushing and nodding in agreement as Pop turned towards the other side of the table.

"The same for us," said Alice, "I want to keep my woman nice and slim."

"Yes," Veronica nodded and blushed, smiling a little happily - whether at being described as a woman, being referred to as Alice's or the inference that she was already slim.

"Coming right up," said Pop with the air of a man who wanted his diner to be empty as soon as possible. He bustled away.

"This is fun, doing something together," said Betty as her Mom nodded.

Cheryl and Veronica quickly chorused their agreement. Alice squeezed her teen lover a little closer and Veronica snuggled against her. The older woman looked at Cheryl smiling warmly, "Betty's told me all about the two of you."

Boasted more like, thought Betty as her girlfriend nodded happily, a couple of hours after she'd stretched Cheryl's virgin backdoor for the first time she'd been in the Serpent clubhouse regaling her Mom and some of the other bikers about it. And she'd kept her Mom informed over the next couple of weeks as she regularly pounded the redhead's taboo hole and made her clean the strap-on with her mouth.

She gave Cheryl a quick squeeze and a smile as the redhead burbled, "It's a real love match, Mrs Cooper, Betty's really the girl for me." She turned and smiled at her lover, "I'll do anything for her."

"And she does," said Betty with a grin, before wiggling her tongue out quickly like she was gobbling something and moving her left hand and sliding a finger through a hole made from the right. Alice laughed and Cheryl blushed again, but didn't answer back - she was well trained alright, the almost perfect bitch. Betty reached down to the redhead's thigh and gave a long sensual squeeze as a reward. Cheryl's face lit up in a smile. Ignoring her again Betty turned to Veronica, "What about you Ronnie? I never knew you had a thing for older women?"

"Neither did I until I met your Mom," Veronica said and glanced at Alice adoringly. "You could say she came along and swept me off my feet."

You could say that, thought Betty, though according to her Mom an offer of a ride to Veronica had quickly led to an a ride on Veronica. The stories her Mom told her was that twenty years ago Hermoine Lodge had been a bike dyke and now it seemed her daughter was the same. "How romantic," smiled Betty and Ronnie looked lovingly into Alice's eyes for a moment. "My Mom says you love anal?"

Veronica gave a little gasp of surprise that something so intimate was known. But Alice ignored the teen's horrified look and instead squeezed her shoulder bringing her closer, "She does. First date we were going b-doom, b-doom, b-doom, over my bike weren't we Ronnie?"

"Yes," squeaked Veronica, her face redder than scarlet. But she knew her place so didn't protest.

Betty grinned, "Cheryl's a bit of a butt-girl as well, aren't you?"

The redhead's cheeks were the same colour as her hair, but she nodded gamely, "Yes."

"First date and in," explained Betty, her hand stroking at Cheryl's shoulder. "In fact it wasn't even a date, you'd come to collect my old cheerleader uniform after I'd being expelled."

"You should never had been thrown out," said Cheryl, obviously trying to change the subject without being seen to do so.

Betty shrugged. It wasn't like she cared, Southside High was where the Serpents went so she'd have been leaving Riverdale anyway, even if she hadn't been caught trying to sell Jingle Jangle to juniors. She turned back to her Mom and a still blushing Veronica, "My hot ho is a champion pussy licker as well, she tongues cunt like it's going out of fashion." As she said the words she could feel Cheryl stirring uncomfortably, but she was so well trained she didn't complain.

"You don't like many things better than having your face buried between my legs either do you Ronnie?" Alice grinned and gave her teen lover a small kiss on forehead.

The Latino's face burnt with embarrassment, but she wasn't going to contradict Alice so she just gave a small, shy nod. The older woman gave the teenager another squeeze around her shoulder and smiled beatifically at her daughter. Betty smiled back. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but she'd been worried that Cheryl still had a touch of Queen Bee in her. It was good to see that she was as properly submissive as she should be and that the other rich bitch was the same. She looked up as Pop came over, "Here's our drinks," she said smiling sweetly.

*

Betty dabbed the napkin at her lips and then dropped it onto the plate. The burger had been too much for her and the fries were only half finished. Her Mom was the same. It didn't matter Cheryl and Veronica had already split the bill between themselves and as Betty was feeling generous towards Pop (and to make up for Sweetpea wrecking a toilet cubicle a couple of days ago with his over-energetic banging of a hooker) Cheryl had added a generous tip. Alice stood up and Betty joined her, sliding across the seat. Her Mom was already turning to the two teens, who were picking up their handbags and making a move to join them. "Let's go ride bitches." She turned and strode towards the door, Betty following her and their two girlfriends trying to quickly get out from behind the table and scurry after them in their heels.

Cheryl caught up with Betty as the blonde reached her bike. She opened the pannier and passed Cheryl a pink helmet; it suited the redhead and more importantly it showed she was a bike dyke not a Serpent missing a jacket. The redhead kicked off her heels and put them in the open pannier. "Where are we going?" she asked nervously, looking at the motorbike as if it was a hungry dragon and she was a maiden princess.

"The Serpents have a trailer a few miles out of town, we're going to go there and hang," replied Betty. She put on her own helmet and sat astride the bike. A few seconds later she felt Cheryl behind her, the redhead clasping her so tight that it was almost a struggle to breath. Not that Betty minded, be clung to by a sexy slut was hot. She revved, enjoying the snarl of the engine and its vibrating power, waiting for her Mom to shoot out first.

Then with an opening of the throttle she was roaring out after her, Cheryl holding on with a grim determination. The two motorcycles sped down the road and out of Riverdale town limits, their engines red hot as the turbos went to overdrive and the two Coopers touched a hundred and then beyond, wild Southside Serpents and their bike dykes slamming the highway. Cheryl's hands gripped Betty tighter, her head pressed down against the blonde's shoulder as if that would somehow keep her safer. Betty grinned and went faster, loving the freedom as the wind howled past and the asphalt highway shrieked underneath her tyres.

But the journey ended too soon. After twenty minutes they came to the turning, slowing down as they went from well-maintained road to one that was a cracked and underused side one and from that to a dirt track and then to just dirt. Betty rode her bike through the trees following her Mom to the trailer until the older woman stopped outside it. Betty slowed to behind her and then glided to a halt. She could feel Cheryl relax and clamber of the bike, glad they'd arrived. Betty removed her helmet and shook her hair free, glancing at the trailer. It was small enough to nestle comfortably in the woods without being seen from too far, the paint peeling from the sides but the windows still cleaned and mildew free. It was kept by the Serpents as a place where members could hide for a while if things got hot or where they could bring dates; as there was currently no one on the lam, Betty and her Mom had booked it.

Alice unlocked the door, slipping her arm round Veronica and escorting her inside. Betty took Cheryl's hand and followed them. The redhead's nose screwed up as they entered, her expression similar to Veronica. The Latino was a better actress and quickly changed her face to one of pleasure. "It's so quaint and small, I like it. It's cute, like a dollhouse."

Betty wondered what types of dollhouse the rich bitch used to have, but kept her counsel. Truthfully she thought Cheryl's reaction was more accurate, the trailer wasn't one which was deceptively spacious inside - it had a small cooker and table banged up against one wall, a cubicle for a restroom beside them, with a small bed at each end. Apart from that it was empty, no decorations or posters, not even a book or an old magazine. It'd be hell to be holed up here for a couple of weeks waiting for some fuss to die down. It was, on the other hand, perfect for some afternoon fun with some bike dykes.

"Come sit on my knee," instructed Betty taking a seat on one of the beds. The sheet and blanket were poor quality, but freshly laundered and for a second Cheryl looked at them as if she'd never seen bedding before dutifully doing what her more dominant girlfriend wanted. 

Not wasting any time Betty slipped Cheryl's cute denim jacket off the redhead and turned her round enough so that she could kiss her easily. On the bed opposite her Mom had sat down and Veronica was on her lap, their lips locking together. Betty smiled and slid one hand up Cheryl's waist placing the other on the teen's naked leg, just above the knee. Gradually she crept it up, squeezing and rubbing the thigh, as her mouth dominated Cheryl's. The redheaded teen responded with her normal enthusiasm, her lips melting into Betty's as her tongue massaged the other teen's. Betty's hand continued upwards under the short skirt. She could feel Cheryl tense a little - which she expected and ignored. Upwards she went the last few inches until she found the panties.

"Oh," Cheryl gasped in surprise, breaking the kiss as Betty fingers started to pull the the panties to one side. Betty pulled her head back a couple of inches as Cheryl turned hers to indicate the making out couple a few feet away. "Betty, what about your Mom and Veronica?"

"What about them?" smiled Betty.

"We shouldn't be - you know being too intimate when they're here, it's private," said the redhead.

Betty frowned deliberately, inwardly loving the control she had over the submissive teenager, "Why do you think we're here?"

"Um," Cheryl blushed as she always did when faced with a question which might be difficult to answer. She paused, thinking, and then said questioningly, "To make out?"

"Yes, as foreplay," Betty said in a tone that implied her girlfriend was stupid, "We brought you and Ronnie here for fucking - you think I'm going to waste an afternoon without getting a go at that sweet ass."

"No, I mean..." Cheryl blushed.

Across the way Veronica had heard them and she had broken her kissing with Alice and was looking between them nervously, "We both... I mean... together... others can see..." 

It wasn't coherent but the older woman understood, "Yes," she nodded, "Betty and I thought it would be fun to bang our bitches together, it's bonding for us and for you and Cheryl as well. If we're going to be seeing each other more, you're going to probably see a lot of each other, so it'd be good if you were close."

"Oh," Cheryl muttered soto voce and looked at Veronica, who had her mouth agape like she was catching flies.

"Of course if you don't want too," said Alice with fake reasonableness, "We can get back on the bikes and we'll drop you at Pop's."

"We could probably make that dyke bar over at Rosewood, Mom," added Betty, "They'll be some hotties there."

Veronica quickly interrupted, "I'm okay with it, I was just surprised."

"Cheryl?" Betty turned back to her girlfriend.

The redhead paused for less than a second, "Sure," she said with false brightness, "That'd be great."

"Okay then, where were we," smiled Betty and planted her mouth on Cheryl's again and sliding her hand to the panties. She pulled the soft material away the pussy and slid her finger under it, rubbing the shaven slit. The redhead's kisses weren't as enthusiastic as they normally were, she was still worrying about doing it with others around. Betty didn't mind as her enthusiasm was enough for them both, her tongue opened one set of lips as her finger slipped between another. The pussy was warm to the touch and as the blonde began to probe into it the walls began to wetten, physiology beating Cheryl's qualms.

Across the trailer she could see her Mom was already coaxing Veronica out of her top and Betty didn't want to be left behind. She slipped her finger out of the redhead's slit and licked it clean off the juice. "That was fun, now let's get this off." She reached for the top.

At first Cheryl looked like she was about to resist. Betty was just considering what cutting remark would work best, but then the other teen relented and allowed her lover to pull it over her head, though immediately it was gone her hands and arms were covering her naked tits. Betty smiled, amused by Cheryl's shyness - she'd never have thought the head cheerleader would be so easily embarrassed, but then she'd never thought she'd be such an anal submissive either. She could have yanked them away, but instead she moved to the redhead's skirt, giving Cheryl a choice of either trying to stop her undoing that or keeping her tits covered.

"This is going so fast," quavered the redhead.

"Is it? I think we're going too slow," said Betty and Cheryl's expression became even more worried. The blonde smiled and finished removing the skirt, happily noting that her Mom hadn't yet coaxed her girlfriend out of hers. 

She moved in again on the reluctant redhead, "You can remove my jacket if you want." To Betty taking of her leather Southside Serpent jacket was like peeling skin, she'd even been known to fuck Cheryl still wearing it. But she knew that the redhead didn't like the roughness against her skin and would take up the offer. As soon as she moved her hands to take off the jacket Betty pressed forward more, driving her own stomach at the teen's tits and leaving no space for the hands to return. Her jacket fell back on the bed and she kissed Cheryl hard, the redhead responding as she got more used to sitting half naked.

It was time for full nudity as Betty could see that Veronica was now just down to her panties as well and her Mom looked like she was about to get them off any moment as she slid her thumbs under the elastic. 

"What are you doing?" gasped Cheryl as Betty flipped her onto her back on the bed.

"Getting these off," said the blonde as she hooked under the panties and dragged them down revealing the redhead's sweet snatch in all its glory.

Cheryl was left in the unenviable position of trying to cover her cunt and her tits at the same time and not totally managing at either. Betty decided she'd had enough of the redhead's modesty. She reached down and gripped the nearest of Cheryl's wrists firmly, "Up you get and give me a naked twirl, no hiding bits."

Cheryl's skin was as red as her hair, but she did it. Betty sat down grinning as her girlfriend span. Opposite her a totally naked Veronica was sitting on her Mom's knee, the older woman still in her jacket. She gave the Latino a light slap on her butt, "Up you get as well, why don't you give us a spin as well."

Veronica did so, slowly and carefully, and if she was blushing it wasn't as much as Cheryl. Betty had to admit her Mom had taste, she'd always thought Veronica was hot, but it wasn't until you saw her naked, her teen tits wiggling and her ass jiggling that she saw how much. Betty could certainly see why her Mom liked having the teen's beautiful face down at her cunt or her rounded cheeks spread. 

"The two of you stand together, yes, that's it, wrap your arms round each other like your best friends," said Alice. "Betty and I are just going to take a few photos on our phones."

"You won't send them out will you?" Cheryl asked anxiously and even Veronica looked nervous - probably scared Mommy would stop her allowance.

"Not widely," said Betty as she pulled her phone from her pocket, "Just to Toni." Her Mom also nodded, which might have meant anything, and also took her phone. The two Coopers snapped some shots of their naked girlfriends hugged against each other, their tits and pussies on display before putting the phones back in their jeans.

"Stay there whilst we get undressed as well," ordered Alice as she shrugged of her jacket.

It didn't take long for the two of them to shed their clothing, even their socks joining the pile. Betty glanced at her Mom, hoping that she was still as slender and sexy when she was her age - she was definitely a Milf and if she couldn't blame her Mom for Veronica she could also see why Veronica loved lapping at her Mom. She could see Cheryl looking at her Mom's tattoos; two older ones - a small snake at the top of one tit and another one on her lower back with a double headed snake, the legends SOUTHSIDE SERPENTS and SEXY SLUT etched above and below. Betty had a similar one, except below it she had tattooed PUSSY TAMER as that seemed apt. The teen seemed more interested in the new one on her Mom's arm and Veronica was looking at it as well before flicking her gaze over to Betty.

"We got matching tatts last week," Betty confirmed to their girlfriends. She stood next to her Mom, so that the tattoo of a naked woman bending forwards, the only difference was the direction so that if they stood next to each other it looked like the tattoos were facing each other, "You like?"

"Oh yes," both Cheryl and Veronica agreed whether they did so or not.

"Enough talk," said Alice, "I don't know about you Betty, but my pussy is starting to feel dry."

"Mine as well," said Betty, "but nothing a good tonguing won't cure."

She turned to her bed, barely sitting down before Cheryl had scampered over. The redhead immediately dropped to her knees. Betty spread her legs open, showing her snatch to the other teen. "Make me cum, bitch," she purred.

"Oh yes," said Cheryl and buried her face in the snatch. Betty grasped the back of her girlfriend's head, the red locks flowing through her open fingers, pressing it down so that Cheryl couldn't escape. Not that the teen wanted to, her mouth was already open and her tongue was going a dime a dozen at her lover's cunt. Betty groaned in pleasure, looking across the trailer to where Veronica was on her knees, her ass jiggling up and down as she tongued at Alice's cunt with an eager intensity. 

"Mmmnn, that's it," moaned the older woman, "Work my pussy with your slutty tongue. Mmmnnn, you know what to do."

Betty grinned at her, using her spare hand to give a thumbs up sign. Her Mom smiled back, pressing Veronica's head harder against her cunt. "Ooooh, that's good, pleasure me, mmmnnn my little slut bitch can use her tongue."

"Are you listening to my Mom, Cheryl, hear how she's enjoying Veronica's tongue? You need to be doing the same, making me quiver in ecstasy," Betty held her lover's head close, baiting her on as even though she was doing well, she could always do better. The redhead took heed of her words, adding a couple finger up to spread Betty's pussy allowing her tongue to go deep as well as concentrating on finding the sweet spots the blonde enjoyed having lapped so much. With each stroke Betty felt her excitement growing, whatever her faults Cheryl was a good twat-muncher and getting better all the time. "Oooohhh, harder, faster, work my hole."

The teen's tongue picked up the pace, driving over Betty's hole and leaving it slick and warm. A wave of orgasmic joy rushed through the blonde and she shuddered, making the bed beneath her shake, "Ooohhh, yesss, aaaaarrghhh, go for it, eat my twat, yum it good." The pleasure was intense, explosive, burning. It wasn't lessened by seeing her Mom a few feet away, writhing in orgasmic joy as Veronica went to town on her twat, the Latino back arching and bending as she lapped away, her hands on Alice's thighs, keeping them spread. "Eat me Cheryl, lap me like Veronica is doing to my Mom."

"AAaarrrghh, oooohhh use that rich bitch tongue," Alice cried out to her lover, "Wrap it round my clit. Uuuuuuhhh, uuuuhhh, hit it hard, make it zing, uuurrhhh, ooooohhh." She shuddered and gasped, straightening long enough to give her daughter a smile before Veronica drove her to another round of squeals and cries, "Aaarrrghh, yessss, aaaaarghhh, fuuuuckkkk."

Betty was cumming again from Cheryl's tonguing, the redhead's skilled licking sending her to orgasm heaven. "Aaaarrrghhh, yessss, yesssss." She pressed the other teen's head, keeping her in place and encouraging her to keep lapping, which Cheryl did with enthusiasm. The redhead might have been shy and embarrassed about the afternoon's activities, but once she got down to tasty cunt all her inhibitions seemed to vanish. "Keep at it you slutty bike dyke," cried out Betty, "Lick me out. Clean my cunt."

Cheryl continued to go with enthusiasm, her tongue moving with a practised expertise to find Betty's zones and to pleasure them into submission. The blonde shuddered and squeaked, rocking her body - all the time keeping a hand on the back of Cheryl's skull to make sure her girlfriend didn't start slacking. "Ooohhh, fuuuckkk, urrrhhh, yessss."

The trailer was filled with the sounds of pussy licking as the two rich girls lapped loudly at the Serpent's twats, the sound of tongue pounding through wet cunt competing with the knock of the shaking beds and the grunts and groans of the satisfied Coopers. Betty could see the naked back of Veronica in front of her, the two buttocks of the Latino teen wobbling juicily as she went down on Alice. Her Mom, in turn, was gazing down at her girlfriend admiring the bounce of the cheeks as the redhead worked so hard at Betty's pussy Cheryl's entire body was rocking. 

"Mmmnnn, uurrrhhh, yes tongue my pussy make me cum one more time," Betty ordered, pushing her lover's head deeper at her twat.

"Yes, that's good, eat my wet twat, Veronica, slurp my juice out," her Mom grunted, thrusting her pussy at the Latino as she pushed the rich girl's face down at it.

Betty didn't know how Veronica responded to her Mom's commands, though judging from the squeals her Mom launched into it was positively; but Cheryl went even faster and deeper. The redhead's tongue ploughed a furrow through Betty's soft cunt flesh so hard that she was almost leaving a graze. Her tongue jammed down, lapping at the juice and special spots, her nose pressed between the slit so she was sniffing up the cum even as she was drinking it. Her thumb was pressing at Betty's clit above her, making the blonde cum even more, "AAAarrrghhh, yessss, aaaarrghhh."

Betty loved gushing all over Cheryl's pretty face, not just because it was the result of the redhead tonguing her to multiple orgasms but because it seemed to signify her control over the bike dyke, the redhead willingly accepting her role as a bitch. She quickly pushed Cheryl's head back so her face would catch the blast and let herself explode, the cum squirting out like a geyser hosing the teen's features in clear cum. The juice dripped down Cheryl's face as the redhead licked it up.

"AAaarrrrghhh, yessss, yessss," her Mom came loudly, slumping back on the bed and pushing Veronica away, the teen dutifully moving her head up from the pussy, her lips smeared with cum.

"That was hot," Betty leant down to reward her rich bitch girlfriend with a small peck on her forehead and Cheryl beamed so delightedly her face risked splitting. "If you go to the pannier on my bike there's a strap-on, bring it in for me."

"Okay," said Cheryl obediently and reached for her top on the floor beside her.

"You don't need to get dressed, no-one's going to see," said Betty languidly, pushing the top away from the redhead with her foot.

"Okay," Cheryl nodded and got up, her skin red, though not as much as before as she was obviously getting more used to the situation.

"I've got one in my pannier as well Veronica, go get it for me," said Alice, still half lying on the bed.

"Yes," the dark haired teen said without demure.

The two naked teens went outside, trying to ignore both their nakedness and the Fall chill. They were back quickly, shivering, as they closed the doors behind them, but both carrying their girlfriend's strap-ons and holding them out like offerings. Betty and Alice stood up to take them and as their teen lovers watched they hoisted them up their thighs and strapped them into position.

"You ready to bang some hot pussy, Betty," said her Mom as she sat back down on the bed.

"For a starter," her daughter smiled sweetly back as she took a seat on her bed. "Come ride me Cheryl," she said to her lover.

The redhead skipped over and climbed onto Betty's knees, her legs straddling either side and her pussy hovering over the rubber prong. It was interesting that she chose to go face to face as it meant that she couldn't see Veronica and her Mom - that could mean she didn't want to see herself being seen by them still, or it could mean she just wanted to look at Betty as they banged. The blonde metaphorically shrugged, she didn't care either way, "Plant that cute little cunt down then," she ordered.

"Yes baby," simpered Cheryl. She placed her hands on either side of Betty's face looking at her lovingly as she lowered herself. Betty gripped the redhead's sides, keeping her on the straight and thick. Cheryl's mouth opened slightly as the thick dong penetrated into her, letting out a small moan. Betty kept tight hold, guiding her down and down, pushing up to make the descent easier. The redhead groaned louder, a sound of pleasured passion as the toy spread her hole open and rubbed at her spots/ She continued down, one of her hands moving to lightly take hold of Betty's shoulder the other gently rubbing at her clitoral hood. "Mmmnnn that feels so good," she shuddered as she came down all the way, her moist cunt taking the thick toy.

Betty pulled the redhead close in a hug, squeezing her arms round her. Cheryl gave a delighted squeal, resting her head on Betty's shoulder as Betty lowered her chin onto Cheryl's. Of course that gave Betty a better view of Veronica lowering herself onto her Mom's toy, the Latino's teens ass wiggling as her cunt slipped up and down the strap-on. It was a lovely sight and Betty began to thrust up it to her own girlfriend as she watched her Mom position Veronica. It didn't take long for Alice to have her lover fully impaled and she hugged her close so that she could rest her head on the dark haired teen's shoulder. She grinned at Betty and her daughter smiled sweetly back as they began to thrust up into the hot holes.

"Oh, oh, oh," groaned Cheryl as she was speared. Her body tensed and twisted against Betty's, their naked tits bouncing and pressing together as they moved. Betty smiled at her Mom and slid her hands down the redhead's slender sides and behind until she got to the ass. Still fucking her she cupped the cheeks in her hand and pulled them, showing the exposed asshole to her Mom.

Alice smiled back, repeating her daughter's movements with Veronica so they both got to look at the other's lover's most intimate hole. The sight spurred Betty on and she pounded into Cheryl's making the redhead bounce and jiggle, her breath coming out in short spurts of warm breath over Betty's neck and chin. "Oh god, yes, oh, oh," Cheryl grunted and gasped. Betty slammed in harder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," across the trailer Veronica was moaning in equal delight, Betty watched the rich-bitch's bounce and shake, her Mom letting go off the cheeks to allow the blonde to watch the wiggle. Veronica certainly had an enthusiasm, going up and down as fast as she could Alice struggling to match her speed but giving it her best. 

The older woman didn't look displeased, grinning happily at Betty and mouthing silently 'Bang your bitch'. 

'Am doing - so sweet' Betty mouthed back and upped her speed, thrusting hard up into the wet pussy, making Cheryl buck and scream, the redhead's muscles tensing and stretching as she was driven to sexual heaven.

"Ooohhh, yesss, fuck Betty, ram me, make me yours, oooohh, urrrhhh, fill me with your strap-on," Cheryl hugged herself close against Betty as the blonde pounded her cunt, "Oooohh, fuck, urrrrh, uurrrhh, you're going to make me cum so good."

"Uuurrrh, fuck me Alice, I need this, I'm your bitch, just fuck my pussy," cried out Veronica from a few feet across the trailer.

The two Coopers slammed harder and faster, drilling their toys into the sweet snatch of the rich girls, giving them dick that no money could buy (though it was possible to rent). In turn Veronica and Cheryl squealed and writhed, riding the cocks with pleasure and giving the two Coopers a fine view of them bouncing butts and sexy buttholes, the cheeks being regularly spread by both Betty and Alice to show the rosebud they would soon be penetrating.

"Aaarrrgghh, yesss, yessss," squealed Cheryl as she came, her body bucking and rocking like she was sitting on a live wire. "Aaaarrrghh, that's so good, aaaaaarrghhh."

Betty slowed to a halt and let a gasping Cheryl rest against her as she watched her Mom pound upwards driving Veronica to orgasm. Soon the Latino teen was shrieking even louder than before, her head thrown back as she came, "AAaarrrghh, fuuuckkk, yesssss, fuuuckkk!"

"Now you've made these toys nice and wet I think its time for some backdoor fun, don't you," said Betty sweetly, and as Cheryl nodded, she pushed her up and then stood. 

"I know you've bee waiting for this as well, Veronica," her Mom was saying as she stood up. Betty paused to watch for a moment as her Mom guided her Latino girlfriend down onto her knees and face down over the bed, reaching down to ease up her ass. Meanwhile Cheryl was assuming the same position on their bed, which was sweet but wrong.

"Up you stand," said Betty reaching down to take Cheryl's arm and help the redhead up.

"Oh, I thought you'd want me in this position, there's not much space elsewhere, unless you want me fully on the bed?" Cheryl said.

"There's plenty of space next to Veronica," Betty nodded her head towards where the other teen was face down and butt-up. "You'll be side by side as we ass-bang you, almost like sisters."

Cheryl blushed, but her pause was only for seconds before she padded over and dropped down next to Veronica. Behind them the Mom daughter duo lined up behind their girlfriends, reaching down to grab the teenage cheeks and spread them apart. The two tight little rosebuds winked heavenly at them, promising much. The Cooper women's hands caressed the cheeks as they stared greedily at the holes, allowing themselves a moment of pleasurable anticipation as the held the quivering butts. 

"Mmmmn, it looks tight Cheryl, have you been exercising?" said Betty.

"I know you like it tight," said Cheryl, a small quaver in her voice. If she had the choice, Betty knew, her girlfriend would have stuck to pussy fucking and cunt lapping; she wasn't a natural anal lover. But as Betty loved it, Cheryl always put out. The blonde smiled and slid in a finger and her lover gave a little yelp. "Ow... I mean I want your big dick."

"You want some big dick dildo as well Veronica?" asked Alice as she pulled apart her girlfriends buttock, easing the top of the sphincter open.

"Oh yes," said the well trained Latino, "You know I love your dildo in my butt."

"Should we give them what they want, Betty?" Alice smiled at her daughter.

"As they've been so good today I think we should stretch these assholes as wide as we can," Betty grinned and pulled out her finger, quickly shoving her toy so that the tip rested in the semi-open hole.

"Let's slam them," Alice laughed and nodded.

Together the two Coopers thrust the toys into the waiting holes, both their girlfriend's giving loud yelps as they were penetrated. Reaching down Alice and Betty both grabbed the teenage rich girl's waists and drove forward, sending their dildos further into the tight holes. The redhead and her dark haired confederate squealed again, their hands gripping the thin blanket as tightly as their anal chutes were holding the strap-ons. Betty and her Mom pounded harder, working their waists back and forth and ram the toys down. Their own pussies purred in pleasure as the toys rubbed at them, exciting them with each thrust.

"Take it Cheryl, mmmnn, that's good, take my big strap-on all the way in that cute little ass," said Betty.

"UUuhh, uuuhhh, I want this dick all the way in," panted Alice, speeding up.

"Oooohh, urrrhhh, oooww," the two bottoms grunted out. They were well-trained enough to push themselves back to help the Serpent lovers hammer the cocks in, the two toys stretching the tushie holes open. The Coopers went quicker and harder, slamming down so their thighs were cracking against the teen's, the two strap-ons going in all the way to their fake balls.

"Uuuhhh, that's it Veronica, let me hammer that asshole."

"Work it Cheryl, show me how much you love having this cock in your ass, tell me how much you want it," Betty smiled as she said it.

"Oooohh, urrrrhh, yes, Betty, yes. I'm a slut for your big dicked dildo, you know how much I love it. OOooohhh, fill my ass with your toy, fuck me so good, oooohhh, aaaarghh." 

Betty grinned and slammed harder. She knew Cheryl disliked the stretch of her ass and found it sore, but she also knew the orgasms were genuine or the redhead needed an Oscar. She rammed down, enjoying the feeling of pleasure as the toy pushed back at her and the feeling of power as Cheryl shook and squealed under her blows. The redhead's hair was spread across her back, like a melting copper and her pale skin was flushed and sweaty. "AAaarrrghhh, yessssss, yessssss, you're making me cum."

"Aaaarrrghhh, fuuuucckkk, fuuuuckkk," Veronica wasn't a silent partner either, the dark haired teen shivering and shuddering as Alice gave the teen's butt the full-on treatment. The sounds of the older woman slapping into her younger lover was a music to Betty's ears and even as she was fucking Cheryl she was admiring her Mom's deep penetration of her old friend. The rich Latino shrieked again. "Fuck, fuuuuckk, yes, yessss, this is so great, aaarrggghhh fill my butthole." 

Alice did as asked, repeatedly and vigorously.

Betty matched her Mom's pace, speeding up to stretch Cheryl's backhole and send the redhead in a frenzy of sexual pleasure blended with discomfort and soreness. The teen bit down into the bed, her screams muffled but still distinct. Betty held her waist tighter and rode her like a bronco. Cheryl responded as taught, wiggling her butt on the toy and bouncing back, doing half the work and taking all the dick. 

"That's good, take my toy," her girlfriend said encouragingly whilst ramming forward.

In some ways Betty could have continued fucking Cheryl all afternoon, the redhead had the most bangable ass and so was so submissive that she'd never call time, always letting Betty continue until the blonde was both exhausted and sated. But today Betty wanted to save some energy for the second anal course.

"Want to swap bitch ass?" she turned to her Mom.

"Yes," grinned Alice and popped out her cock, "If that's okay with Veronica and Cheryl." She gave Veronica's butt a small spank to remind her who was boss as Betty did the same to her lover. They both grinned, knowing what the teen's answer would be, if they didn't they wouldn't have already agreed to make the switch and butt bang the other's hot girlfriend.

"Yes," said the teens immediately on being asked; not because they necessarily wanted to but because their biker tops did.

"You'll enjoy Cheryl," said Betty as she swapped positions.

"I'm sure I will," her Mom smiled, "Make sure you give it Veronica all the way, she loves deep anal poundings."

Pulling apart Veronica's cheeks Betty gazed down at the gaping open butthole, darkness ringed with red. She took hold off her toy and pressed it forward, "I am going to enjoy this," she drawled as her Mom, beside her, became only Cheryl's second anal lover.

Veronica groaned and shuddered as Betty pushed the toy in, her naked back arching and bending like it was curved. Betty gripped the other teen's waist and levered herself all the way in. Unlike with Cheryl earlier this tushie hole was easy, already stretched and open and ready for large cock. Within moments she was the strap-on equivalent of balls deep in the rich girl's ass and Betty was pounding it with vigour.

"Aaarrrghh, oooohhh, aaarrgghh, my butt," beside her Cheryl was squealing as Alice rammed the toy into her teen anal passage. Even as she sped up and fucked Veronica Betty watched her Mom pound her girlfriend, there was something super hot about it, watching the cock go deep into her girlfriend and watching the person who'd given her birth wield it. It was amazing that Cheryl was such a submissive was that she took her lover's Mom without complaint, whilst her lover banged another girl next to her. Betty grinned and gave a quick thumbs up to her Mom.

Alice smiled back and then turned her attention to Cheryl, "Yes, take my cock, don't slack, Betty's told me your an anal lover and I want to see it."

"Bang her ass, Mom, she loves it," Betty called out whilst not stinting on the attention she was giving Veronica's.

The dark haired hottie squeaked again and rose back to meet the down-coming dildo. The toy raced in and Betty smacked into Veronica's like stormy waves against a quay. The Latino screamed in pleasure, her head falling back so she could yell at the wall, "Aaaarrrrghhh, yesssss, more!"

"You heard her Betty, ram that slutty ass," called out Alice, "Come on Cheryl scream out, like Veronica. I want to hear you're enjoying this."

"AAarrrrghhh, yesssss, Mrs Cooper, pound my ass hard. Give it me deep, like you were Betty. I'm her slut for you, fill me with cock, like I'm a hole," the redhead screamed and squealed, her body rocking back and forth as she was hammered.

The two Serpents slammed forward, smiling happily as they shared each other's girlfriends, bonding over butt-banging. The two rich girls bonded as well, as two bike dykes being treated like the bottoms they were, holes to be fucked and shared. Certainly Betty was sure that they'd not look at each other in the same way again, you can't act cattily towards a girl who's lover has fucked your ass whilst you were also slammed deep beside her. Not that it mattered to Betty or Alice if there girlfriends bonded or not, if the Coopers wanted to double-date again (and Betty was hopeful her Mom would) they'd tell their rich bitches to come along and the two of them would obey or be dumped.

"AAaarrrrghhh, yesssss, fuccckkk!" Betty could feel the orgasmic shivers of Veronica as she came.

"AAaarrrghh, noooo, aaaaarrrghh," Cheryl's screams were loud as well and she again bit down on the bed as she often did when the anal orgasms became too intense.

The two Serpents continued to pound through the cumming teens, sending both Cheryl and Veronica to new heights, their screams of ecstatic pleasure filling the rocking trailer. The bikers panted and grunted, not letting up, and giving the two teen's their all. Cheryl and Veronica came again - loudly.

"Yes, yes, yes, this ass is so good," grunted Betty, "Thanks for lending it me Mom."

"Yours is really hot as well, I can see why you enjoy banging it," panted out her Mom, filling Cheryl with cock.

"More, harder, faster, deeper!" screamed the two bottoms and the Coopers shut up and gave it them. "Aaaaaarrrghhh, yessssss," Cheryl and Veronica yelled in unison, their bodies quivering, "Aaaaaarrrrghhh!"

Betty pulled out her cock, her Mom following her seconds later. Again they switched places, leaning down to grasp their bike dykes by the shoulder and twist them round and up so that Cheryl and Veronica were in a begging position before them, "Clean this," said Betty and pushed her dildo towards Cheryl's mouth. Her Mom didn't even say anything, just nodding and jiggling the toy in front of Veronica's face.

The two teen's got sucking, their mouths moving up and down the dildos with energetic enthusiasm, cleaning them of both the other's anal juice and their own. They ignored the taste and banged their heads back and forth, sucking the cocks deep and soon leaving them so shiny it was like they were new.

Betty smiled sweetly, "This has been great fun Mom."

"We'll do it again soon," her Mom promised.

The two teens nodded and bobbed their heads down the dick. Slurps filled the air...

*


	3. Chapter 3

Betty Cooper loved to ride her bike, with the heat between her legs and her fellow female serpents powering beside her. The limits, speed or otherwise, meant little to the dark blonde - life was living and you couldn't live it properly if anyone controlled it but you. She opened the throttle and felt the engine roar beneath her, vibrating with sheer strength as it set out to achieve what it was designed to do. The concrete road whizzed by, the lines a blur. Behind her and beside her came her two fellow Serpents, her Mom - Alice and her friend Toni Topaz; both of them were powering their bikes with same determination as Betty, burning gas so hard that they were probably single-handedly causing an oil shortage.

They whizzed by a van parked at the side of the road, its occupants looking under the hood. Betty smiled, typical Riverdale girls who wouldn't know one end of a Carburetor from another. On she went faster and faster, until with a screech she pulled into the parking lot outside Pops. Her Mom and friend were in, spraying gravel as they turned, probably less than a second later. Betty pulled off her helmet and shook her blonde hair free. "That was fast."

Toni's helmet was also off and the other teen nodded, "You were fastest though."

"Not by much," Alice frowned, as if having your wheel first over the line shouldn't count as winning.

Her daughter smiled as Toni shrugged and said, "Enough."

"Hmpfff," Alice still looked disgruntled, even though she was only just back on her bike after not riding for years and it was Toni who should have been annoyed at being beaten by the less experienced Betty.

The blonde didn't want to get into that and quickly changed the subject, "Did you see those bitches struggling with their van? Seriously they're why guys think women are dumb."

"It was the Pussycats," Toni said, "I'd recognise that van anywhere." 

"They may be useless with engines and I don't think much of their music," Alice said, "but I tell you I wouldn't mind one of them between my legs." She rubbed her crotch and wiggled it suggestively, whilst opening her mouth and breathing seductively.

Betty and Toni nodded in agreement. "With a name like the Pussycats they've got to be sluts in the sack," grinned Toni, "What you think Betty?"

"They're hot," nodded Betty with a smile. "I reckon they'd munch cunt like it was going out of fashion."

"So you reckon they're dykes?" Toni asked.

Betty paused for a moment, considering her answer, "Certainly dyekable," she said, thinking of how the three of them wiggled when they walked and strutted sexily across the stage. She sounded confident and just hoped she was right. "You want to see if we can pick them up?"

Toni nodded, "Sure I could do some Pussycat pussy."

"Mom?"

"You know me Betty," said her Mom, getting back astride her bike, "I'm always in."

"Let's get us some pussycat," Betty smiled.

*

The three Pussycats were still standing by the hood of the van when the three Serpents arrived back. They looked up nervously as the bikes ground to a halt, looking relieved when they took of their helmets to reveal the Coopers and Toni. Betty got off her bike and placed the helmet on its seat. She made sure she looked concerned and sympathetic as she walked over to the three black girls, "Having trouble?"

"The van just died on us," said Josie.

"And we're in a dead spot for phone reception," added Valerie and Melody had nothing to say so she just nodded and looked useless but hot.

"Let us have a look," said Betty. She gently but firmly pushed the three Pussycats away from the engine and looked over it. Toni immediately joined her. Both Serpents quickly saw the problem - it was the work of five seconds to fix. Toni smiled at Betty, leant in and sabotaged it further, so that when the mechanics did come they'd have a job to do. The two Serpents remained in situ for a few minutes pretending to confer and discuss what to do, before Betty straightened up, "It's going to be a big job, I'm afraid, you're going to need some proper mechanics. Look I can show you..."

Josie replaced Toni in front of the van and Betty explained the problem, neglecting to say who had caused it. Josie nodded sagely as if she knew what Betty was saying. After a few minutes the blonde withdrew her head, "That sorted?"

Josie nodded, "We've still got no phone reception."

"And it's getting dark soon," said Valerie. Melody looked around as if the Black Hood was hiding in the bushes.

"There were some a twenty four hour auto repair shop down the road," said Alice, "We could mention to them as we pass you're here."

"Or, if you wanted, you could get on the bikes with us. Stop you being left alone," said Betty.

"Can we hurry up and decide," Toni looked upwards, "It's getting dark and it looks like it might even snow."

The Pussycats all looked up into the cloudy sky and shivered. Betty gave her friend a quick wink before turning back to the three young women next to the van. "The offer's there, we've got spare helmets."

The three black teens decided that being pillion passengers on the Serpents bikes was more appealing than waiting by the side of the road, hoping it wasn't going to snow. "If it's no trouble," said Josie and walked over to Betty. She took the helmet, forcing it over her frizzy hair and slipped a leg over the machine, perching precariously behind Betty. "Do I hold onto you?"

"Yes, tight. Don't worry about gripping too hard, you need to be comfortable, and you can rest your head on my back, if you lean into me it'll make you feel more secure than if you sit back," Betty said. She tossed her hair and grinned as she put on her own helmet, feeling Josie's hands clasping round her stomach and the young black girl pressing herself against her, her body wrapping so close to Betty's it was like they'd already fucked and were in a post-coital cuddle. She could see Melody was climbing behind her Mom and Valerie behind Toni. Betty waited until they were all in position and then went off.

She could have gone slow, allowed Josie to relax, but that wasn't the Serpent way and so she opened the throttle and sped. She could feel Josie gripping her even tighter in fear, her body shivering as they zoomed. Betty grinned and ignored her, or rather didn't - a nervous girl was often a submissive one, Cheryl had been almost unable to walk she had been shaking so much after her first ride and Betty had made the redhead a total ass slut. She hoped it would be the same for Josie and the Pussycats. 

The garage was still open when they pulled in and Betty saw that Josie wasn't the only one whose legs were quivering as the black girls dismounted. The owner came towards them, "What can I do for you?"

"Our friend's van is broken down," Alice explained, turning to Betty who immediately explained the problem.

The garage owner sucked in his breath, "We can fix it, but even if we pick it up now, it'll be tomorrow before it's fixed."

The three Pussycats looked at each other, not that they had a choice and with a sigh Josie stepped forward and discussed prices. Once that was sorted she turned to Betty and the Serpents. "Thanks for a ride. We better see if we can find a bus."

"If you're heading Northside it's a couple of buses from here," said Toni helpfully.

"We were just going home when we saw you," said Betty, "From our house there's a stop just down the street which'll take you straight to the Mayor's mansion, that would work for you all?"

"We could borrow my Mom's car and I could drop you off," Josie turned to her friends and they all nodded. She turned back to Betty, "Thanks."

"We're all neighbours," said Betty and got on her bike again.

If they'd stuck to the limits all the way it should have taken them fifteen minutes to pull up into the Cooper's drive. As they didn't it took them significantly less. Josie was shaking gently as she dismounted and as she pulled of her helmet she still looked like she'd just base jumped from a suspension bridge. She was still gently shivering, as she asked, "Where's the stop?" Her voice had a sexy quaver to it that it never normally had.

"Down their, about three minutes walk," Betty pointed. She glanced at her watch, "It's thirty minutes to the next bus." It was more like five, but she guessed rich bitches such as the Pussycats wouldn't have a clue about something as mundane as bus times. From the shiver Josie gave, her arms wrapping round herself and the look up at the darkening sky, she was right. She winked at Toni and her Mom, who grinned back as the three Pussycats stood in front of them looking down the street, as if the bus stop was in Alaska not at the junction at the end. "Why don't the three of you come in for twenty minutes? We've got some tins, you can have a beer."

"A beer?" Josie looked surprised, for someone who was supposed to be a rock and roll chick she was surprisingly clueless in sex and drugs part of the equation.

"Yeah, come on, one can won't hurt you, it'll be out of your system in no time," Betty grinned.

"And I've got some mints if you worried your Moms might smell it on your breath," added Alice.

"It's a half hour wait in the cold otherwise," added Toni.

Josie looked at her friends and then down the road and then at the nice warm house behind them. "I suppose one won't hurt," she smiled brightly and easily as that she was hooked, now all that mattered was reeling the pussycats in.

Alice opened the door and switched on the lights. The three Serpents pulled of their leather jackets. Toni was wearing a heavy metal T-shirt underneath, proclaiming her latest musical allegiance. Betty and her Mom was both wearing tighter vests, which clung to their tits. Betty could see that the Pussycats were staring at the matching tattoos her and her Mom had on their arms, a naked woman bending forwards. In school Betty had to keep it covered, but there were no restrictions outside. She turned slightly so that Josie and the other Pussycats could see it clearly, flexing her arm so the tattoo seemed to bow forward, "What do you think?"

"Very artistic," Josie said.

Betty grinned as her Mom said, "Why don't the three of you take of your jackets and get comfortable? We'll just get the beers."

The three Serpents went into the kitchen and Alice got the beers out of the fridge as Betty opened them with a bottle opener. They picked them up from the table and Toni raised the one in her right hand in a toast, "To some Pussycat pussy," she grinned.

The Coopers clinked their bottles at Toni's, repeating the toast. The three of them returned to the main room, Josie and Valerie were on the main couch, Melody on the two seater. The Serpents moved in for the kill, Betty sitting close to Josie whilst Toni squeezed up with Valerie and Alice sat next to Melody. They passed them the bottles and the black teen's took them, drinking nervously, as if they'd never been passed a beer before.

Without saying a word Betty placed her hand on Josie's thigh, stroking and rubbing it. The teen looked down in surprise and then up again, but she didn't say a word as Betty took a sip of her beer and her Mom asked them about their music and Toni said she liked something heavier, whilst eyeing Valerie's chest and pressing closer to her. The two Pussycats were pushed closer together by the two other teens as Alice reached round to stroke Melody's hair and ask how she got it so curly. The black girl stammered an answer, but Alice continued to brush her fingers lightly through it. All the time as they were talking Betty's continued to massage Josie and the singer made no move to stop her.

"So the three of you lez it up?" Betty grinned and squeezed Josie's legs.

The black girl gave a small gasp and shivered beneath Betty's grasp. "Lez it up?" she tried to say innocently.

"You know three girls together, small changing rooms, long nights on the road, sweaty and steaming after having dozens screaming your name, it must be tempting to go for some girl on girl."

The three Pussycats looked at each and surprisingly it was Melody who spoke, "Nothing serious." She stopped and said nothing more, looking down embarrassed.

"You can't leave us hanging after that," said Alice, twirling a finger through the younger woman's hair.

"We'll spill if you will," grinned Betty.

"It was nothing," Valerie shrugged slightly, "We made out a couple of times, just to see what it was like."

"I bet you enjoyed it," grinned Toni. Her hand was draped around Toni's shoulder and she was leaning in close. 

The black girl looked embarrassed and murmured about it being okay and Betty could feel Josie shivering slightly as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't quiet work out what it was. Betty's hand moved higher, hoping to encourage her - one way or another, "So Josie, what did you think?"

The singer didn't answer or at least not directly, "I heard you were seeing Cheryl." It was almost accusatory, as if she expected Betty to remove her hand and apologise for being a cheater 

The blonde grinned and squeezed the thigh, making Josie squeak, "Cheryl's a bike dyke - she loves Serpent cunt, can't get enough of it and she has a hot little ass, which she's willing to give away. But I wouldn't say I was seeing her, more than she's available."

"Oh," said Josie and Betty could see her and the other Pussycat's resistance - limited as it has been - was crumbling like sandcastles against the tide.

"I enjoying fucking girls, we all do, Mom's fucking Veronica - if you didn't know she's a bike dyke as well and Toni's... well Toni fucks any pussy she can get."

"And I can get a lot," Toni grinned her hand stroking downwards over Valerie's chest and resting on the teen's firm boob so accidentally it was obviously on purpose. The young woman moaned slightly as Toni's hand played over her nipple, making it erect beneath her top. Toni grinned and with her other hand took hold of Val's chin, turning the musician's face towards her. She leant in and opened her lips. 

Betty grinned as her friend's mouth latched against Valerie's, kissing her passionately. "That's hot," she said to Josie, who nodded, breathing heavily as she watched the women beside her make out. Betty took hold off her jaw and turned her away. Josie knew what was happening and her mouth began to open in preparation. "Let's make out as well," said Betty and planted her lips against the other.

It had to be said that Josie was a good kisser. For a second Betty worried that the hot singer would be all goldfish and no action, as her lips barely moved, but she quickly heated up, melding her mouth to the blonde's and tickling back at her tongue. As Betty squeezed her thigh she responded by placing her hands on Betty's waist and massaging her, pushing up the tight vest to get at the flesh. Betty was impressed by how forward Josie was, Cheryl had almost needed to be hand held through their first session - being instructed at every stage (her experience with boys not seeming to translate to girls). Josie was more eager and willing, not resisting as Betty reached for the buttons of her shirt to undo them. The black teen kissed her passionately as Betty's lithe fingers worked their way down the top, until it was open. 

"MMmmnnn," Josie broke the kiss long enough to moan as Betty's hands went inside the shirt and pulled down the bra so she could fondle and knead the titties. They were ripe and firm. Betty grinned and moved in again, this time aiming for the black girl's throat like she was a vampire, suckling and sucking the flesh. Beside her Toni was all over Val, the musicians top already off and her bra underneath, rather than on, her titties. The Serpent's mouth was down there as well, licking at a nipple and making the young Pussycat shudder in enjoyment.

It was her Mom who was moving the quickest. Not only had she got Melody's shirt off and her bra half undone, she'd also managed to unbutton the top of the younger woman's jeans and had her hand inside. 

It was time to replicate her Mom and friend's success "I'm going to feast on those hot tits of yours," she informed her Pussycat and immediately latched her mouth to a boob, suckling the nub and nibbling it between her teeth. 

Josie giggled and gasped, shuddering on the sofa. with her hand's free Betty was down at the top of the black teen's denims, undoing them and pulling them from her hips onto her thighs. Josie giggled and turned her head to look at what her friends were doing. Seeing how far they were going she reached and pushed her jeans further down, exposing her panties in full. "Is that an offer?" grinned Betty and stroked the underwear. The material was thin and clung to the contours of the pussy lips. Betty's finger arched back and forth, rubbing the panties into the slit. She could feel them dampening. "You want me to finger fuck you?"

She wouldn't have asked if she didn't think the answer was going to be positive and so she wasn't surprised when Josie giggled and nodded, "Yes."

There was a loud moan from Valerie and Betty could see her friend had got her finger hand under the teen's slack and was working her elbow back and forth as she pleasured her. Betty grinned, enjoying the thought that soon she'd also be fingering Valerie's friend on the same couch, making both the black hotties sing together in a different way from usual. With practised expertise, she pulled the thin strap away from the slit, exposing the hole. Her finger slid at the wet slot, entering it deep. "Uuurrhh," Josie moaned with passion. "Uurrrhhh."

Moving her mouth back down to the boob Betty happily multi-tasked, sucking and licking and slurping at a titty and finger the fuckhole. Josie moaned and groaned, her body straining as she enjoyed both finger and mouth. Her grunts and groans were matched by Valerie and Melody, the other two Pussycats also making guttural noises of pleasure. The Serpents were quieter, as snakes are when compared to cats, they struck with a silent precision, the only sounds that of their mouths sucking and their fingers driving into wet and soft cunt flesh. 

The three Pussycats went happily along with the finger-fucking they were all getting, not seeming to mind that they weren't in private - if they hadn't been bottoms their sense of camaraderie would have been Serpentesque. The three bikers penetrated the pussies deeper and harder, thrusting so that the Pussycats were shuddering and squeaking in unison, their naked tits bouncing as the Serpents mouths moved upwards again to control the lips of the teen's. Betty kissed Josie hard, their slurps sounding through the room. Her spare hand was removing Josie's shirt completely, the other teen helping by shifting her shoulder's back and wiggling. It fell.

"Let me get out of mine," Betty broke the kiss, leaning back and lifting her top. She hadn't bothered with a bra and her tits sprang free immediately, Josie looking at them with pure lust. Betty took the teen's head and encouraged her downwards, "Suck on these beauties," she instructed with a smile. Josie instantly obeyed.

In next to no time Toni and her Mom was also topless, their two Pussycats in turn worshipping their titties. 

The three black girls may have been, to all intents and purposes, lesbian virgins but they mouthed the biker bosoms with an eagerness and enthusiasm which made up for any lack of experience. Their tongue swung round and licked the teats, slipping over the nubs and circling the darker skin around them. They nibbled at the nipples, making them stiffen and sucked the titties in, leaving the three Serpents groaning as there erogenous zones were pleasured. Betty was reaching down and undoing her jeans, sliding them down her thighs, her panties following. Josie helped, her hands pulling the denims and underwear as her tongue continued to lap the nipple. 

Kicking the jeans down and removing them with her feet, Betty grinned at Josie as the black girl lifted her head. The singer smiled naughtily back, proving she was a big a bike dyke as Betty had suspected. The blonde spread her legs open, "Come eat some pussy Pussycat."

Josie got down between her legs, stroking the slit with her fingers. Betty looked round and saw that the other pussycats were quickly following their leader in dropping to their knees between the biker's thighs. Josie leant her head forward and began to slowly lick at the cunt in front of her, her tongue running over the slot and up to the mound above. "Like this?" she looked up with a sexy smile at Betty.

"Oh yeah, but get that tongue really working," said Betty.

The singer nodded and went down again. Her tongue resumed its business, stroking the clit and then moving to massage the lips. The teen's fingers were up as well, gently prying at the hole and easing it open. Betty gave a small groan as Josie's tongue tip teased inside her, the young woman wiggling it speedily at the biker's pink walls. "Uurrh, that's it you slut. Oooohhh, use that sexy tongue."

Beside her Toni shuddered as Valerie's tongue worked its magic on her. She grinned at Betty, moving slightly over so they were crunched closer together to feel each other's vibrations. The two Pussycats between their thighs moved with them, they too moving closer together. The two friends grinned and reached down to place their heads on the two black teen's, "Mmmnnn that's good, you're a real pussy muncher," said Toni.

"God, you too Josie, I think you were made for cunt."

"Oooohhhh, Melody, stick that tongue down my twat," on the other seat Alice Cooper was equally enjoying her Pussycat. The curly haired musician was going at the older woman's cunt with a passion, her head bouncing up and down as she licked hard and fast. The slurps from sounded as loud as from Josie and Valerie to Betty, even though they were much closer. Alice grinned at her daughter and shuddered, bucking and bending, her cunt thrusting into Melody's face, "Ooohhh, lick my hole, get all the way."

"You hear that Josie, Melody's giving my Mom such a good tongue fucking, she's giving it her all," Betty said. Her words were rewarded with an extra batch of pussy laps. The black girl went hard at the blonde, driving in and Betty could feel the pleasure flowing through her.

Toni was shivering and shaking as well, her hips rocking as she worked her cunt into Valerie. Her hand held the musician's head in place, gripping the hair like it was a handle and the teen between her legs was responding with an enthusiastic tonguing. "Ooohhh, yessss, uurrrrh, eat me," Toni gasped and cried, "Yessss, eat me good."

She grinned at Betty and then fell back against the couch squealing as Valerie hit the spot. "AAArrrghhh yessss."

"Come on Josie, make me cum, lick my cunt," Betty brought her legs together encouraging the singer's pussy performance. Jealous of her friend's success Josie was upping her game, her tongue speeding and driving at Betty's twat, slurping down the pink walls and then up to ram at the clit. The blonde shuddered as Josie did her work, the pleasure rising in her. The enthusiasm of the Pussycat was evident in her speed and power, and if she wasn't always consistent or accurate in her strokes she was hammering hard enough to make up for it. "Ooohhh God, yes, go for it you slutty skank. Make me cum."

The room was full of the sounds of pussies being pleasured, the grunts and moans of the Serpents and the slurps of lapping Pussycats. Whilst Betty loved having her pussy eaten at any time, she always found it more enjoyable when she was having it munched with her Mom and friend; there was always something special about sharing with Serpents. She didn't know whether Josie and her friends felt the same, whether tongue lapping as a band joined them closer together, but it certainly didn't seem to be putting them off their stride. Cheryl and Veronica had needed coaxing and controlling before they'd taken part in a group fuckfest, the Pussycats had fallen to it naturally.

"OOoohhh yesss, lap it good, fuck, fuck, fuck," Toni shrieked, "Aaaarrrgghh yessss."

On the other couch Alice writhed, "Aaaaaarrrghhh, keep that tongue working, stick your face all the way in my cunt. Fuuuccckkk!"

Betty was cumming as well, the pleasurable waves arriving faster and faster, each one more powerful than the last. She shuddered and shook, enjoying the tongue fucking she was getting. her own hands reached for her tits and she squeezed them sexually as her hole was vigorously assaulted in the most pleasurable way. "Aaaarrrghh, yesssss, God Josie, make me cum, aaaaarrghhh, yesss, that's it, oooohhh fuck I'm going to cum." The orgasm engulfed her like a tsunami, leaving her screaming and rocking, "Aaaarrrrghh, yessssss, aaaarggghh."

And even as she was shrieking her ecstasy her Mom and friend were doing likewise, the three biker's voices rising in an orgasmic chorus so loud and intense it was a miracle the windows didn't shatter.

Grunting the bikers collapsed against the couch backs as the pussy licking Pussycats looked up. "Was that good?" asked Josie, with a smile which suggested she knew the answer.

"Oh yes, that was good," grinned Betty.

"Very good," added Toni.

"We should return the favour and pleasure those sweet Pussycat pussies," said Alice. 

"Oh yes," giggled Josie, speaking for her friends.

"You ever had a dildo?" grinned Alice.

"No," said Josie and Valerie shaking their heads in unison.

"I've got a small one at home I've used," admitted Melody.

"Well I've got some massive ones upstairs which the three of us can strap on and fuck those hot little holes with," Alice grinned.

"And if you want some plastic dick we want to give it you," Betty's hand brushed through Josie's hair seductively.

"We want it," grinned Josie not asking her friends their views, though as the other two Pussycats nodded enthusiastically she had guessed them right.

"Let's go upstairs to my room and we can fuck you properly," said Alice.

"Will the bed be big enough?" as she stood Val asked, ever practical.

"If we were sleeping it'd be a squeeze, but with the three of you draped across it and the three of us on you, they'll be room," said Alice.

The three naked Serpents took hold of the hands of the three equally undressed Pussycats and led them up the stairs and into Alice's room. "Take a seat," Alice gestured at the bed, "Let the three of us get equipped."

The Pussycats got on the edge of the bed, watching as the bikers opened one of Alice's drawers and perused the contents. As befitted a dominant top there was plenty of toys to choose, from double-enders to vibrators, butt-plugs to ball-gags. They were after strap-ons, however, and so ignored the remaining dildo's and sex-aids to concentrate on picking them. Again there was plenty of choice, from realistically moulded dicks to rocket shaped phalluses which bore no resemblance to human geometry, all sorts of colours from shocking purple and deep pink to jet black and boring tan, and sizes varying from big to very big to massive. The three bikers pulled out their choices, ten inch dildos which they knew would stretch the pussy-cats, with ribs and bulbed heads to pleasure them.

The three teens on the bed, looked on in shocked awe as the Serpents put on their toys. They shivered with nerves and anticipation as Alice opened a bottle of lube, squirting some of the gel onto her own hands before passing to Toni and Betty for them to oil the super-pricks. They probably didn't need it, as from the glistening on the black girl's cunt they looked plenty wet already.

"Lie back on the bed," ordered Alice turning.

The Pussycats scrambled back, lying across it. Betty walked over to Josie, who had, unsurprisingly, positioned herself in the centre. She took hold off the teen's ankles and spread her legs, dropping them over Valerie and Melody's shins. The three teen's held hands nervously as the bikers grinned down at them, before moving in. 

"Oh!" Josie gave a quick gasp as the toy pressed in. Her eyes locked on Betty as the blonde came in, lowering herself forcefully onto the Pussycat. Betty smiled and pushed on, the toy going down the soaked twat without difficulty. She carried on descending until she was on Josie, the toy fully impaled in the Pussycat hole. Her Mom and Toni were coming down beside her, filling their Pussycats with dick as well. 

Betty positioned herself properly, so that her hands were placed palm down on the bed and her tits were over Toni's, their faces facing looking at each other, Betty's blonde hair trailing down like drapes. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," nodded Josie. "Bang my cunt."

With a grunt Betty went to it, thrusting into the wet fuckhole, driving her dildo in with speed and passion. The bed rocked as Alice and Toni joined her, the three Serpents starting fast and hard, slamming their dicks deep into the musician's slots. The three black girls gasped and squealed, the pleasure hitting them almost straight away. Their legs squeezed at the bikers and their bodies arched, rolling up to meet the down coming dicks. The tops thudded against them, their naked breasts rolling over and bouncing against the pert teenage tits of the Pussycats, the boobs battling against each other in a riot of titties. The dildos struck in and out with a powerful precision.

"OOhhh, urrrrhh, yes, yes, fuck," the three Pussycats groaned and cried in pleasure. Their beautiful sexy faces were twisting and changing as they were banged hard and deep. Their hands were on the Serpents, gripping their backs and scratching their Pussycat nails at the skin. The three Serpents slammed all the other harder, nailing the teenagers to the bed beneath them. The screams got louder and louder, "Oooohh, yesss, fuccckkk, aaaarrghh."

Slamming down Betty grinned, she loved hitting hot pussy with her Mom and friend. Sure, it was nice to bang a girl when it was just the two of you, but nothing screamed submissive slut like a hottie agreeing to do it with her friends around her. Once a girl agreed to that she was yours, she'd agree to anything. Betty slammed her midriff forward, driving her dick deep and feeling the vibrations of Josie as the singer shuddered and writhed. "Yeah, that's good," Betty said, "You can take my cock so well."

"Ooohhh, yes I can, oooohhh I want it so much. Oh God, fuck me so deep and hard, make me cum," Josie hands clawed Betty's back.

Thrusting hard Betty hammered the teen. Her head turned to look at her Mom, slamming away at Melody, the naked Milf making the Pussycat shriek with pleasure. She loved doing it with her Mom, fucking girls together - it brought the Mom and daughter closer together than they'd ever been, more like sisters than parent and child. Her Mom saw her looking and grinned, pounding her dick into Melody. Betty smiled back and turned to look at Toni. The Serpent was ramming Valerie with the same powerful strokes at the Coopers. Betty loved fucking girls with Toni as well, she was as much a sister to her as her Mom and more than her real sister, Polly. Serpents stuck together, they fucked together and taking a bike dyke on the same bed was a unifying experience. Toni grinned as well, her waist ploughing down so that Valerie's body shot up as if the bed was ablaze.

"AAAarrrghhh, yessss make me cum, aaaaarrghh, make me cum," Josie shrieked, her cries echoed by her friends. 

Betty hammered home, her boobs beating at Josie's. Panting and gasping, she pulled the dick out and stood up. Josie looked up in disappointment, but before she could say anything Betty was speaking, "Turn round, on your front - I want to bang your ass."

It was the moment of truth, was Josie really a submissive bike dyke or was she just playing. With a nod Josie turned face down, spreading her legs and gently wiggling her ass. "Like this?" she asked.

"Yes, like that," Betty said, admiring the singer's firm, rounded cheeks. "Put your hands on your butt and spread them, show me that hole."

Josie did as she was asked, even as the other Pussycats were also being turned round. The three teens lay forward, their hands clenching their tushy cheeks, squeezing them and opening them. "Have any of you done it backdoor before?" asked Toni.

All three of them shook their heads.

"You're in for a treat," said Alice. She passed round the lube bottle and three Serpents liberally reapplied the gel, ready for some virgin asshole. 

Her prick oiled Betty kneeled behind Josie and extended her middle finger. The other teen shivered as the blonde scratched her nail gently at the sphincter, twisting the finger so the tip traced round the muscle. "This looks so tight," she said and Josie nodded nervously. "Let me open it a little."

"Oooh," Josie squeaked as Betty pushed in. She turned the digit round, the walls gripping it tightly as she did. She continued to twist and lever it, pushing it down the tight chute. The hole clamped round her finger hard, making it throb and pulse, as the blood supply was restricted. She continued to push and work it, loosening the top of the tunnel and readying it for the big dick that was to come. Her Mom and Toni were doing the same to the other Pussycats, the three Serpents ass-fingering the black girls and making them easier. 

Betty pulled her finger out and stood, "Keep that ass nice and open for me," she said and looked at her Mom and friend, "Ready?"

"Yes" they grinned.

"Let's pop some Pussycat cherry," said Betty and pushed her dick at the hole. Unlike the front hole the back was not designed to have massive ten-inch cocks going down and even with the fingering the tunnel was tight and resistant. Betty had fucked plenty of bitch ass before now and knew that slow and steady would open even the most reluctant butthole. She raised herself and then pushed again, lowering her body against Josie's ebony skin, forcing the dick downwards.

"Uuurrrghh," Josie grunted through gritted teeth. Her hands spread out in front of her gripping the bedding. Her friends were in the same position and without words the three of them took hold of each other, squeezing their hands encouragingly. It was sweet and encouraged Betty to pound harder, thrusting herself forward to gape the black teenager's hole. The cock went deeper and Josie grunted again, "UUuurrggghh."

"Keep those tight asses raised," Alice said, "We want to fuck them good."

At her words the three musicians' butts rose, going up to meet their Serpent owners. The three bikers drove down, deeper and harder. Slowly the walls were giving way and with each thrust the dildo's were vanishing further into the holes. The Serpents grunted and slammed, their bodies heaving with exertion as they went faster, their hips jerking and their stomachs lying over the Pussycat's lower backs. They pounded more violently forcing aside the resistance and breaking down the walls.

"Uuurrhhh, aaaarhhh, yesss," Josie squeaked.

"Ooooohhh my God," Valerie called out beside her.

"UUuuuhhhh, uuuhhhhh," Melody groaned.

The three Serpent's thighs battered down, their tits bouncing and squashing on the Pussycat's backs as they went all in. The three black girls cried their orgasmic pleasure again, still holding each other's hands so tightly you could see the whiteness of the strain on their dark fingers. The bed rocked underneath them and the pictures on sideboard jiggled as if there was a tremor as the hard pounding got harder.

"AAarrrghh, yessss, aaarrrrggghh," screams of pleasure ricocheted around the room as the Pussycats discovered that cock in the back hole was even better than the front. The three Serpents didn't desist, but instead slammed in harder, the three of them going up and down like a Mexican Wave, racing to drive their Pussycat to the orgasmic finishing line.

"Take it, yes, you can take it," Betty panted in Josie ear. With every thrust the toy bounced at her cunt and rubbed up against her clit. It wasn't sending her to the same heights of ecstasy as Josie, but it was still making her wet and pleasured, her slit slick with juice. But it was just the physical pleasure which was important it was the internal - the feeling which came from utterly dominating a bottom and making her yours. Josie was spread forward, her ass up, letting Betty pound deep into her most taboo hole - you didn't get much more submissive than that; perhaps only having your ass stretched in the middle of your friends was more bottom-like. 

The black girl seemed to be enjoying it, however, screaming and squealing in pleasure, her body shivering and rocking with every hammering thrust. "Yesssss, aaaarrghh, fuck me Betty, use my ass, gape my hole wide open," she shrieked.

The other two were screaming their pleasure as well, "AAarrrghhh yesss, fuck me harder." "Oh my God, oh my God, pound me, I want it all in, ohh fucking God, you are making me cum."

The Serpents slammed, their naked bodies crushing onto the musicians' equally nude, the toys vanishing deep into the holes. All anal resistance was forgotten, the tunnel walls as easy to mould as soft butter. It meant the three tops could go faster and harder and they were all making the most of that opportunity, panting with exertion as they raced, sweat dripping down from their naked bodies. Betty could feel her blood pumping and her heart beating, her skin was soaked and warm, her cunt more so. She drove faster and deeper, loving the sensation of Josie rocking and wriggling beneath her, the black girl squealing in sexual enjoyment.

"Yes, take my cock, take it deep, I love fucking this hole my hot little bike dyke Pussycat," Betty grunted.

"Oh yes, fuck my butt, it's yours, aaaaarggghhh, you make me feel so good, aaaaarggghhh, yesssss," Josie shrieked in reply.

Faster and faster Betty went, her Mom and Toni matching her speed as they went all consuming on the black girl's asses. The three anal loving Pussycats were shrieking in ecstasy, cumming in wave after wave, their pussies squirting their pleasure all over the bed. Betty knew she couldn't last long and girded herself for one last effort. The dildo almost blurred as she sped it in and out of Josie's butt. The singer sang a orgasmic song, full of shrieks and cries and incoherent calls, high-pitched and loud and full of passion. "Aaaaarrrghhh," she screamed in culmination and Valerie and Melody joined in, the three of them wailing a chorus of cumming.

Betty popped her dick out, panting with the effort. Moments later Toni and her Mom were doing the same. The three of them looked down at their handiwork, three open butt holes stared back at them, so gaped that you could see down into the blackness. The three Pussycats lay still, sated and sighing.

Betty looked at her watch, "If you can get dressed in next five minutes, I can walk you to the bus stop."


End file.
